Hope's Blade
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: Complete! With war on both horizons, how does one escape? Takeru Takaishi, soldier for enemy country, stumbles upon an exuberant man named Yamato and his Rebellion. Takari, MimatoMimiJyou, Taiora, Miyaken Character Death.
1. Hope in Chains

June 17, 2002  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Cyber Rose  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Konnichiwa, minna! This is mainly a medieval Takari fic, with some Kouyako and Mimato. One-sided Daikari in the beginning. This is rated PG-13 for a little bloodshed. Cyber Rose and I would like to see at least three good reviews before we post the next chapter. All flames will be used to toast marshmallows, though we wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. If you would like to be notified when the next chapter is up, please email me, Vanilla, at syaoran_ccslover@hotmail.com. Cyber Rose wishes not to disclose her email address, so if you have questions or comments for her or both of us, email me and I'll forward them to her. By the way, Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke are all 18. Miyako and Ken are 19. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Mimi are all 22. Koushirou is 21 and Iori is 15.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
We no own,  
  
So you no sue!  
  
(We do own the plot though!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Hope in Chains'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The warm ocean wind swept past a tall figure perched atop the highest of three masts. This figure, a young man by the name of Takeru, adjusted the ropes of one of many cream-colored sails and frowned. The ship, among many others, was not sailing today for recreation, as it usually was. There was a war going on between two long-time rival countries, Serbia and Arcaidia, and he had volunteered to go to war on behalf of his country, Serbia. He usually relished in the feeling of the wind blowing his shaggy and unkempt golden hair, of the wonderful salt air filling his nostrils and the feeling of a well-fought battle. Now all he smelled was gun powder and the sickening stench of death.  
  
  
  
'Their aim is getting better,' he thought grimly as the mast he was holding on to shook beneath his battle-worn fingers. He quickly seized a rope and pulled it taut, until the sail above him had spread out to it's full potential. The ship shook once more, and Takeru nearly lost his footing on the netting. Fear was his dominant emotion as he clutched at the mast for reassurance and support. A new smell entered his nostrils now. Smoke.  
  
  
  
He suddenly let out a loud yell as one of Arcaidia's huge battleships, The Battle Maiden, skewered her bow straight through the hull of Takeru's ship, The Water Dragon, casting him and many others into the black waters of the ocean 50 feet below. Resurfacing, he found a plank that, he presumed, had fallen off one of the ships and grabbed onto it. He looked back to see both ships go up in flames, realizing, as if for the first time, that many of his fellow soldiers and friends would, no doubt, go down with the ship.  
  
  
  
He grimaced as he watched the fire, which had nearly consumed the entire ship, burn his remaining comrades and commanding officers alive. He turned his head away from the gruesome scene and began to look for survivors floating in the vast, dark ocean. He tried to block out the roaring sound emanating from the raging inferno, but he could not block out the high- pitched screams of pain that echoed through the now unbearably warm air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing a resounding crack, Takeru looked up just in time to see one of his ship's tall masts break from it's base. The last thing he saw before total darkness took his body was a dark mass of Arcaidian battleships on the horizon, then all went dark.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Takeru groaned in pain, somehow managing to lift his head a few inches off of the wooden plank. He tried to remember last night's battle, but for some reason, found that he couldn't. He moaned, his callused fingers finding a large bump on his head.  
  
  
  
'So that's why I can't remember anything,' he thought, suddenly noticing he had been drifting closer to shore. 'How long have I been out?'  
  
  
  
Using some new-found strength, he lifted his head up further to see a dark shape floating toward him. Lifting arms that felt full of lead, he paddled out to the boat. As he neared the small dingy, he heard several people murmuring words in a different language, a language that he had no knowledge of. As the cryptic boat came closer, he realized that one of the men onboard had a huge sword, and was brandishing it as if to ward him away. He noticed their clothing, and figured out that these sea-faring men were pirates. Now level with the boat, he looked up again to see that these pirates, whoever they were, were smiling at him. But the smile didn't reach their cold, angry eyes. With a swiftness that Takeru had never known to exist, a particularly scruffy-looking pirate brought the hilt of the sword down upon Takeru's head, and he blacked out for the second time in the frigid and unforgiving ocean.  
  
  
  
More Author's Notes:  
  
Wow! I'm so excited! This is a pretty long chapter for me, isn't that pathetic? Well, how did you like it? I mean, it may not be the best medieval Takari fic out there, but what can we say? It's my first fic. And yes, it will be Takari later on in the fic. And it will most deffinetly be longer. I'm just getting the setting and the plot lined up. Don't forget to r+r! Ja ne! 


	2. The Rebellion

June 19, 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Cyber Rose  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter of Hope's Blade. It was kind of short, but it was my first one. I guess I'm doing pretty okay. I've got a few announcements, then the second chapter can commence.  
  
* One, I'd like to thank The MOUSE and Kari'sKatFairyFlowerKitty. I believe that's everyone who reviewed. Every author loves feedback. I wouldn't mind seeing three more good reviews before the third chapter, but it isn't mandatory.  
  
* Another is a reminder that flames will be used to toast marshmallows and that this is indeed my first fic. Be gentle. Don't forget I don't mind constructive criticism.  
  
* They lay-out is kind of different. More spaces between the paragraphs for easy reading. Hope you like it!  
  
* Also, if anyone wants me to email them when I post the next chapter, please email me at syaoran_ccslover@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
We no own,  
  
So you no sue!  
  
(We do own the plot though!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'The Rebellion'  
  
  
  
Takeru could faintly hear movement all around him, but the sounds he heard could not be defined by his tired and drained mind. He tried to stretch his stiff limbs, but they felt as though they had been filled with lead while he had been unconscious. His entire body was numb, as if he hadn't moved at all for weeks.  
  
  
  
One by one, the rest of his senses came to life, and he could smell a delicious aroma emanating from what seemed to be a kitchen. His numbness seeped away, and he could feel the scratchy wool blanket and the hard wooden frame of a sturdy cot. His mouth felt as if someone had stuffed a wad of the scratchy blanket into it. He suddenly realized how thirsty and hungry he was. His eyes opened slowly and he was surprised to find himself in a suitable cottage.  
  
  
  
'How did I get here?' he thought as a beautiful young woman walked briskly into his room, carrying a wooden bowl filled with fresh water and a cloth. The girl had creamy peach skin and pale pink hair. She looked to be in her lower twenties.  
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling better?" she asked the still-drowsy Takeru as she dipped the cloth into the water and brought it to his brow.  
  
  
  
The questioning look on his face was enough to tell her that he didn't understand her.  
  
  
  
She sighed and pointed to herself, saying "My name is Mimi." Noticing the young man still looked confused, she patiently shook her head.  
  
  
  
'This is going to take awhile.'  
  
***************  
  
After two weeks, Mimi had finally managed to teach Takeru the basics of her language, and he was now speaking it somewhat fluently. He hadn't left the cabin for fear of invoking a fever, but he had gotten out of the cot and roamed around the small but tidy room once or twice. Today was no exception.  
  
  
  
Takeru slowly rose from the sturdy cot and stood still for a minute to regain his balance. He then walked over to a wooden desk made of the purest of oak and stared into the basin that held water to wash with. What he saw in it made him jump back and cry out, completely shocked. He had seen his own reflection, and on his arm was a brand shaped like a crescent moon. He was branded a slave.  
  
  
  
Mimi, who had been in the kitchen preparing fresh vegetables for dinner that night heard Takeru's yell and dropped the carrot she was holding. Recovering her senses, she ran to his room and thrust open the door. Chestnut eyes met azure blue, and Mimi saw fear, confusion, and anger.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked him tentatively.  
  
  
  
"What is this?" he questioned, pointing to the crescent moon on his right upper arm.  
  
  
  
Mimi's brown eyes softened and she replied, "I'm so sorry Takeru. We didn't have a choice. We either had to take you to jail or brand you a slave. At least this way you can live with us. We'll treat you better than the jailers, you know."  
  
  
  
Silence. Then... "Why did you not throw me in jail? Our countries are at war! I could be a spy or-" he was abruptly silenced by Mimi, who slapped a hand over his mouth, her pretty eyes widening in fear.  
  
  
  
"Don't say that! Not out aloud! Someone might hear you!" she whispered frantically. When she finally calmed herself, she said, "We took you in because of the Rebellion-" Before she could continue any further, the door burst open and two foot-soldiers strode in. They looked big and commanding, as though they could quiet an entire room by simply being there. There was an air of confidence around them, and Takeru suddenly filled with fear.  
  
  
  
Had they been caught? Had these men heard things they shouldn't have?  
  
  
  
Those questions were answered when the younger of the two stepped forward, unrolling and holding out a scroll of parchment. "You are under arrest for treason to King Kamiya."  
  
  
  
Mimi gasped and involuntarily retreated backward, hitting the wall. She turned her brown eyes, wide with fear, on the door of the room as it creaked open.  
  
  
  
"What's going on in here?" boomed Mr. Tachikawa, Mimi's father and Takeru's employer. He was the picture of tall, commanding officer. Instead, he was a considerate man who farmed for a living, a kind, caring soul worthy of a close friendship. But never to the King Kamiya and his evil minions. Mr. Tachikawa despised everyone and everything related to the horrible slave drivers. They forced children to work in factories that were over-heated and crumbling and made laws so townspeople have to go to jail if their taxes arrive a second late. That was why the Tachikawa family had turned to the Rebellion for help. And now they were paying the price.  
  
  
  
"Sir," one of the soldiers sneered sarcastically, "you and yours are being arrested for treason."  
  
  
  
That was when Mr. Tachikawa lost his nerve. "We have done nothing but serve him our entire lives! How dare he arrest us for being loyal to him alone!"  
  
  
  
"You are not loyal. You are just a bunch of stinking farm pigs who are too senseless to obey the King's laws."  
  
  
  
Mr. Tachikawa had had enough. He leaped onto the smart-talking soldier and attempted to pummel him into the ground. The second foot-soldier grabbed his musket and aimed it at Mr. Tachikawa to prevent him from hurting the soldier's comrade. It didn't work. The soldier's finger tightened on the trigger, and just when he was about to pull it to end the life of his friend's assailant, an arrow struck his shoulder, the musket falling to the ground with a resounding clack.  
  
  
  
Everyone stood in still silence, not daring to move. Then another arrow whizzed by the soldier that had fought with Mr. Tachikawa, almost hitting Mimi. The third arrow did not miss it's mark. The second soldier was dead before you could say 'good aim.'  
  
  
  
All eyes turned to the door, where a handsome man, somewhat resembling Takeru, stood, bow poised at ready. The last soldier remaining was the first to move. He lunged at the mysterious man, yelling in anger as the man stepped aside. The soldier landed on the floor hard, the wind knocked from his lungs.  
  
  
  
"Come on everyone! We've no time to lose!' the man urgently ushered Mimi, Mr. Tachikawa, and Takeru out of the house and into a clandestine spot behind the bushes in Mimi's front lawn.  
  
  
  
"Thank you much, Yamato. You saved us from death," Mimi whispered.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, we all have to watch out for each other. Hey, who's this?" Yamato questioned.  
  
  
  
"My name is Takeru Takaishi. I come from Serbia. I was at war with this country and our ship was destroyed. I was floating at sea for what seemed like many days, but it was only hours. I saw a pirate ship and tried to get away, but they had seen me. Their boat came right up to me and one of them knocked me out with the hilt of a sword and I woke up in the cot in Tachikawa's cabin," he finished, seeing a slightly shocked look on all faces. "I can't remember any more that's important, but I know I lost my sword. It's probably lost at sea, like many of my companions..."  
  
  
  
Everyone felt pity for the poor soldier, having been branded a slave in a country he had been trained all his life to hate.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Yamato spoke up, "Have you heard of the Rebellion?" he asked in a soft whisper. When he received nods from all present, he continued, "The Rebellion is a group of men and women opposed to the King. Some men are armed and ready to fight and some are sentries, and some women are nurses and cooks. I'm the leader of the Rebellion, Yamato Ishida. I'm inviting you to join me to lead the army to victory. Mimi is a nurse and Mr. Tachikawa is a sentry. Will you accept my invitation to fight with me? Will you fight for the rights of you and others?"  
  
  
  
Takeru took all of one second to make the most critical decision in his young life. "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
More Author's Notes: Well, I think that is the best chapter yet. And the longest. Whew, whole bunch of words. That's an awful lot for me. I don't usually write long chapters or stories. I guess I'm doing okay then. Well, I hope you liked it. It's kind of a cliffhanger, but not really. I can't believe it's my first fanfic! Well, back on the subject...don't forget, three good reviews, and thanks to those who reviewed last time. Ja ne! 


	3. A Sworn Enemy

June 23, 2002  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Cyber Rose  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the second chapter, including angelwarriar and Kari'sKat and FairyFlowerKitty. It was very nice of you both, considering that this story isn't very good. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let's see...I'm running out of things to say, so let's get the show on the road!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I no own,  
  
So you no sue!  
  
(I do own the plot though!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'A Sworn Enemy'  
  
  
  
After the rendezvous with Yamato, the man that lead the Rebellion, Takeru had been very busy lugging logs around for firewood and doing other various chores for the Tachikawas. He was doing very well, his various injuries healing quite nicely. He had regained most of his strength and displayed it by doing his chores with a certain dignified fervency.  
  
  
  
'It must have been meant to be, being here,' he thought happily. 'These people are kind, and make me feel important, even though I am merely a slave here.'  
  
  
  
Just as he finished chopping a particularly large firelog, the tall man that was Mr. Tachikawa strolled up to him. Clapping a hand on Takeru's shoulder, he said, "Well done. I knew my family could count on you to help us out. Now, I have one last chore for you to complete before the day ends. Would you please go to the market-place and buy us a few mangos and some spice?" Placing the money in Takeru's callused hand, he strode off toward his home.  
  
  
  
This was Takeru's first glimpse of the foreign currency. 'What strange markings,' he thought, gliding his thumb over the ancient characters. 'I wonder what they mean...' And with that, he set off toward the market- place.  
  
  
  
As he drew nearer and nearer to the town, he could see spectacular lights blazing in the majestic palace and faintly hear the sounds of people chattering and of horses clomping on the cobble-stone streets. As he reached the market-place, however, he could tell this was not an ordinary evening.  
  
  
  
People of all sorts had lined the main street, waiting in some anticipation. The handsomely paved street ran in front of the palace, accenting some of the finer points of the colossal mansion. The beautiful gardens and innumerable fountains lined the black rot-iron fence. The chateau itself was looking much more lovely than usual. The stately palace seemed to almost scintillate with newly washed cream-white walls and bold red colored roof. But the vast throng of villagers didn't seem to notice the splendor of the palace and it's grounds. Instead they were talking amongst themselves, flaunting about the game they had brought back for dinner or the new recipe they had discovered.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Takeru noticed that all had become rather quiet. Looking around, he realized he was standing in the middle of the street, having been absorbed in his own thoughts. He also couldn't fail to notice the six gallant stallions standing in front of him, scraping their horse-shoed feet against the cobble-stone.  
  
  
  
"You there! Peasant! Who are you to walk in front of the future queen and her fiancée?" a man's voice roared. Instantly the man seemed to have noticed his brand and continued mercilessly. "Oh, a slave are you? Well, you filth, shouldn't you be in your quarters instead of prancing about on the streets?"  
  
  
  
Takeru's usually reserved temper flared to life at being call a slave, but he forced it down. Bowing slightly, he muttered an apology and turned away to return to the Tachikawas.  
  
  
  
"Stop right there, you slime. You would do well to learn manners," the same man who had spoken before sneered. "Now go apologize the proper way, or I shall have to report you." Takeru sighed and walked up to the princess, bowing deeply. "My name is Takeru Takaishi, and I am a soldier for Serbia. Please, lady, accept my sincerest apologies."  
  
  
  
The princess nodded regally, trying to hide her beautiful smile behind her pink, floral-patterned kerchief. She didn't look at all shocked to find out that he had come from their rival country. Actually, she seemed more interested in the fact that he was a soldier.  
  
  
  
"You served Serbia as a soldier? How ever did you get so far from home?" she asked, her graceful smile growing wider.  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath to start his story, but before he could say anything, her great mount seemed to have become restless and kicked his front legs up. The princess gasped, beginning to slide off her horse. But Takeru was there in a flash, catching her before she fell to the stone street below.  
  
  
  
There were startled gasps here and there from the crowd and a ripple of turning heads to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Oh my...Thank you, Mr. Takaishi." Hikari whispered breathlessly. "Oh goodness, I believe I have dropped my kerchief."  
  
  
  
Being the gentleman he was, Takeru bent over, and with a silly sort of grin, picked up Lady Hikari's kerchief and handed it to her.  
  
  
  
She giggled softly in acceptance and took it, climbing onto her now calm steed's back and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Hikari's calm and flirty features became frightened ones as she watched the goings-on behind Takeru's back. The horror becoming plainer and plainer on her face, Takeru whirled around in time to see Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari's fiancée, snatch his sword from his sheath.  
  
  
  
Hikari screamed as Daisuke brandished the sharp blade at Takeru, his horse stamping the ground in impatience.  
  
  
  
In a flash, Daisuke whipped the sword out at Takeru's knees, causing them to buckle and bleed. Takeru soon hit the ground, and Daisuke's blade not long after. Takeru rolled away as Daisuke plunged his sword again into the street, in a failed attempt to kill Takeru on the spot.  
  
  
  
While on the ground, Takeru noticed some sort of a stand, which was most likely used to sell fruits or spices. Thinking fast, he grabbed a leg from the stand and dived to his right as the sword bore down on him.  
  
  
  
Standing quickly, he didn't notice the imperial guard behind him, his own sword clutched tightly in his hand...  
  
  
  
All he heard was the sound of metal slicing through air, then felt horrible pain. He focused his mind and forced himself to stay upright. Swinging the stick, he forced the sword away from his face. Before the guard could recover, he struck the guard's sword hand, the weapon falling from the sentinel's fingers.  
  
  
  
Panting slightly from pain, he spun around quickly and blocked a blow from Daisuke that surely would have killed him. Whirling around, he heaved the stick at Daisuke's fingers, only to have the blow parried. The fight continued in this way for some time, until Daisuke struck Takeru's arm in such a manner that Takeru yelled out and fell to his knees.  
  
  
  
"Had enough, pig?" Daisuke asked in the most sinister way possible. "Are you done?"  
  
  
  
"NO!!!" Takeru snarled, jumping up and sending a spinning kick Daisuke's way. Daisuke didn't have time to block it, so he jumped off his steed and ran around to face his opponent.  
  
  
  
Raising his sword over his head, Daisuke brought it crashing down onto...cobble-stone. Cursing, he frantically searched the area around him. And without warning Takeru appeared behind him, bashing him on the head before he could move to disorient him then cracked the hard wood stick over Daisuke's knuckles, causing him to lose his sword and his dignity.  
  
  
  
Giving an angry cry, he seized a small but lethal dagger and threw it at his adversary. Had his throw not been intercepted, it would have struck Takeru in the chest, killing him. But Takeru, sensing this move, promptly held out his stand leg and the dagger stuck.  
  
  
  
With a furious war cry, Daisuke launched himself at Takeru, abandoning all pretense. Takeru, struggling with the dagger, stepped back and with a yank, pulled the dagger in time to throw it back. But this plan was squashed by a look from the frightened princess, plainly saying I-hate-him-but-you-can't- kill-him.  
  
  
  
Takeru hurriedly placed the dagger between his teeth, and, with a last look at the beautiful Princess Hikari Kamiya, sprinted off into the night, Daisuke and his minions following.  
  
  
  
Running into a dark ally, Takeru met his end. Panicking slightly, he ran over to the brick wall to attempt to climb it.  
  
  
  
Very abruptly, someone grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Fearing that it might be Daisuke, Takeru whirled around and presented his stick, only to find a very freaked out Yamato.  
  
  
  
"Get over here!" Yamato hissed, quickly getting over his scare. "They'll find you!"  
  
  
  
Yamato dragged Takeru through a heavy door and down a hallway into a strange room that Takeru had never seen before.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Takeru muttered breathlessly, his bleeding injuries getting the better of him; his vision blurring slightly. His head drooped and he was in a world of dreamless sleeps.  
  
  
  
In another part of town, on the main road in front of the palace, Princess Hikari sat on her enormous steed.  
  
  
  
"The best of luck to you...Takeru," she sighed, the wind masking her voice, carrying her words into the vast, dark void beyond.  
  
  
  
  
  
More Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It took me longer than the other ones did, mainly because it's 1631 words long! I believe that's the second longest chapter I've ever written in my ammeter career: ) The longest one I've ever written isn't good enough to put on the 'net, but I think it was somewhere around 2041 words. Cool. Anyhoo, I'm rambling again aren't I? Heavens...well, I hope you liked them all so far, I've worked hard to bring them to you. Ja ne! 


	4. Plotting Against the Rebellion

July 11, 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Laurersaur  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hi everyone! I'm sorry to say that I think this will be a short chapter. There's just not much to say in this one, I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to say that there has been an important role change in my stories. No, not with the characters, with my editor. My original editor, Cyber Rose has resigned from editing Hope's Blade, so I've appointed my other friend, Laurersaur, to do the dirty work. From what I hear, Cyber Rose has quit the business. So, from now on, Laurersaur will be my editor. I'm writing a farewell poem for Cyber Rose, if anyone cares to read it, let me know and I'll post it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I no own,  
  
So you no sue!  
  
(I do own the plot though)  
  
  
  
Thanks to all those who gave reveiws:  
  
Kari'sKat and FairyFlowerKitty: I'm doing great. I like Yama too. Thanks for reviewing in chapter 3 and 4, even though I had to redo this one. ^_^  
  
angelwarrior: Don't worry, TK and Kari will meet up soon.  
  
TheAngelOfLove: You won't have to sue me....it's Takari.  
  
Chillin Dragon: Thanks bud! I'm so happy you read my story and liked it! Didn't know if you've ever actually seen Digimon before.....  
  
Sasayaku: Ummm... thanks for putting in your constructive critisism and for reading. I just want you to know that I still appreaciate your concern. I do try to make this a good story, but not everyone has to like it.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked my new set up for review thanking. Now, on to the story, (finally.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter Four  
  
'Plotting Against the Rebellion'  
  
  
  
Daisuke grunted as he paced the elaborate castle floors, pondering the rumors flying around concerning a certain foreigner, his little friends, and a dangerous secret army which would rise against the King and his minions. That man could very well be the one to tip the scale in the Rebellion's favor. Daisuke couldn't allow that, especially because of the way that piece of filth had treated him only a week ago on the main palace road. Slaves don't anger him and get away with it.  
  
  
  
From across the room, sitting upon his royal throne, King Taichi Kamiya gave an exasperated sigh, leaping from his throne to join Daisuke. His golden crown sat askew on his head, his bushy brown hair somehow defying gravity as it stuck up like it always did. At first, Daisuke had thought the Sovereign's hairdo very unkingly, but now it seemed a part of him. His royal cape swept the shining marble floor as he paced in an impatient manner. The deep-purple colored velvet cloak suited his mood perfectly in the early morning sunlight.  
  
  
  
"My King, what troubles you so much as to make you leap from your throne?" Daisuke thought to ask.  
  
  
  
"The same reason I called you here," the King's deep voice rumbling in his throat, reverberating around the throne room. "But there is much more to it than what appears to be."  
  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
  
"I mean to say, that if I were to publically work against this feigned Rebellion, I might bring civil war to my country. War costs money, you know, Daisuke."  
  
  
  
"But Sir, I do not mean to contradict you, majesty, but I believe this Rebellion is not a fake, Sir." Daisuke said, standing tall.  
  
  
  
"What makes you say this, Daisuke?" the King roared.  
  
  
  
Trembling, Daisuke cleared his throat and replied, "I have seen two member of this band work against the crown, Sir. I have personally gotten a report that some soldiers sent to the Tachikawa house never came back. The Tachikawas have spoken of this Rebellion, and it is my belief, Sir, that they have joined this masquerade. Sir, did you not forget the night I rode with the Princess on the main palace road?"  
  
  
  
"My memory is as good as it ever was, Daisuke. Yes, I see what you mean now." the King said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.  
  
  
  
"We surely should work against this unlawfull band to prevent them from converting another family to their side. If we don't, we may become overpowered. We may even be stripped of the throne. Sir, that would mean you would no longer hold the title of King." Daisuke said eagerly. Perhaps the King will agree to him now, then they would rid that little outlandish brat of his life.  
  
  
  
The King gave Daisuke a short, approving nod and gathered his cloak. "We shall wage war against these unlawful fiends, but we will wait. I want to see them make the first move."  
  
  
  
Daisuke bowed to his ruler, then straighted up again, beaming. "I am very glad you see it my way, Sir."  
  
  
  
The two power-hungry men walked together to the balcany, talking quietly about their plans to destroy the lives of those foul idiots of the Rebellion.  
  
  
  
Smiling, Daisuke suggested, "Why not take them all in as your slaves? That would teach everyone never to mess with you, King Taichi."  
  
  
  
As the King pondered this suggestion, Daisuke chanced upon gazing out the window, and as he did so, he saw the two eyes, the body, and the smirking lips that made his blood curdle.  
  
  
  
Yamato. How long had that oaf been hanging upside-down in that tree? Had he heard their master plan for shattering the Rebellion? His questions were answered for him.  
  
  
  
Yamato chuckled and said, "You are very gracious to me, my Lord. You have saved me the trouble of sneaking into your castle to find out the plans. I thank you much."  
  
  
  
"You-you heard them all? All of our words?" Daisuke blanched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. Now I will be able to tell the armies of the Rebellion exactly what you have planned. We will all have to watch our backs, ne?"  
  
  
  
This angered the King. "How dare you eavesdrop on the King's private conversations! You should be thrown in a jail cell for treason to the King!" Taichi roared.  
  
  
  
"If I am to be blamed for treason, you should have put me in a jail cell long ago. Oh, wait, that's right. You couldn't get your hands on me," Yamato replied with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Daisuke belted out his angery battle-cry and pulled out his dagger from it's sheath.  
  
  
  
"Ah, I see you have a new dagger. I was wondering if my friend should return it to you. Not as nice as the other one though, is it?" Yamato teased.  
  
  
  
"Today will be the end of you!" Daisuke screamed, a twisted grin on his face. He pulled his arm back, aiming the tip of the weapon straight at Yamato's heart.  
  
  
  
Yamato laughed as Daisuke released with all his might. The dagger veered left because of Daisuke's shaking hands and completely missed the still sniggering Yamato.  
  
  
  
"Ha, you think today will be the end of me? You cannot even graze my left ear!" Yamato shouted, another wave of laughter bursting from him.  
  
  
  
Daisuke growled at him, angery and humiliated. "I will not be humiliated!" he roared. "I will get you yet, Ishida! Your precious life and armies will be mine soon enough!"  
  
  
  
With a last gleefull shout of laughter, Yamato replied, "Oh I doubt that very much!" and disappeared into the depths of the tree. Turning to his guards, King Taichi shouted, "Shoot your arrows at that tree. I want him dead!"  
  
  
  
The guards shot all their arrows with no sign of a dead Yamato. The King, his temper still flairing, grumbled under his breath and waved the guards away.  
  
  
  
"I will take much pleasure in starting this war, Prince Daisuke Motomiya of LaShadia. Together, we shall make each and every one of those vile imbaciles pay the ultimate price. Including that develish Yamato and his scheming young foreign friend."  
  
  
  
"Great pleasure indeed, my Lord, great pleasure indeed." With that said, the two royal men walked toward the wide oak doors to the General's room to notify him of the upcoming war. The Rebellion will pay with their blood. Daisuke and King Taichi will see to that personally.  
  
  
  
  
  
More Author's Notes: Well, I hope that was long enough for you all. This chapter's quite a bit longer that I had hoped, so I'm happy with how it turned out. Don't forget to read and review! If you have anything to say to my new editor, Laurel, please email me at syaoran_ccslover@hotmail.com and I will forward it to her. I haven't yet asked her if she's comfortable with giving out her address. Once again, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, happy summer to all! Ja ne! 


	5. Death at Dawn Part I

August 8th  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
  
  
By Vanilla  
  
  
  
Edited by Crash  
  
  
  
With special help from Cyber Rose, one of the original creators  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san! Hee, hee... I hope everyone liked the last chapter. There will definitely be much more later, as there will be a war waging:) I just wanted to say that this is officially the best story I've ever written. I think I have over 5000 words, but I haven't checked lately. I'm sorry to say that this chapter may be chapter five, but I decided to split it up because of how long it was. I'm not sure if it looks as long as it actually is, but it's by far the longest one, and it's not even half way done. So here's the first part of chapter five. Oh, and by the way, I've appointed another new editor. It can be soooo hard to find good editors these days, lol. Anyway, a special thanks to my friend Crash for agreeing to be my editor. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I no own,  
  
So you no sue.  
  
(We do own the plot though!)  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, including:  
  
  
  
KittKat Ry-chan: Thanks a lot. I'm sooooo glad you like my story. I know Taichi is too cute to be evil, and I'm sorry I made him evil, but I couldn't help it. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
  
  
Chapter Five Part A  
  
  
  
'Death at Dawn'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Hikari sighed as she watched her attendants rush around her, pulling aside curtains and making her queen size bed. It's always the same thing, day in and day out. Anything that's new or fun or exciting is frowned upon, but she must somehow let her fiery spirit go unchecked. She thought of the peasants who rode horses anywhere they wanted and went to the market-place. Would she ever get to do things like that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Her attention was turned to her attendants, who were scampering here and there, picking out Hikari's clothes and choosing just the right bathe scent for the day. She never chose anything of her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her servants ushered her out of her main bed chambers into the bathe chamber. Filling the marble tub with hot water and the bathe scent, Hikari was reminded of how the peasant children could jump in puddles on rainy days and how they were allowed to get dirt under their fingernails.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, Hikari undressed and climbed into the luxurious tub to soak. She would never be allowed to get dirt under her fingernails, and her father would surely scold her for being outside in a thunderstorm. She would forever be followed by one or more of Daisuke's minions, never allowed to be free.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking concerned, her closest attendant, Miyako, touched her arm softly, startling the daydreaming Princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
"M'lady, may I ask what is wrong? You seem to be in a far off land. You're not yourself," Miyako whispered. Would Lady Hikari answer her?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm am not fine at all. I feel cooped up here, and I need to be free. I long to experience getting dirty, to release my true self. I want to jump in puddles during thunderstorms, to ride a horse without anyone following. I wish to be free, beyond the walls of this prison you call a castle," Hikari said sadly. Why did she feel compeled to tell Miyako this? Even though she trusted Miyako with her life, what could her servant do?  
  
  
  
  
  
"M'lady, I-I have some peasants' clothes I could lend you. You could sneak out of the gates dressed as a peasant and you would be free," Miyako stuttered, wondering if she had said the wrong thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari smiled at her nervous attendant. "Thank you much, Miyako. I will take you up on that offer. I will dress in your peasants' clothes and walk out of the bathe. If people ask me, I will tell them that I serve you, Miyako. That will surely be my ticket out of this penitentiary," she said excitedly. "I will not wait. Now is the time to act upon my wishes to be free."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Hikari leapt out of the tub, dried herself, and accepted the dirty clothing that Miyako held out to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, Miyako. Say nothing of this. We would both be in trouble if word gets out that I took on a peasants' look," and with that, donning Miyako's clothes, the Princess walked out of the bathe chamber, finally happy for the first time in her short life.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Mimi smiled at the young man who so much resembled Yamato, watching him interact with her father. If she hadn't met Yamato and fallen in love with him first, she might have fallen in love with Takeru. It was as if the two were brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
As she looked at Takeru, memories of the past week arose within her. She remembered when her father had sent him to the market for some fresh fruit. She and her father had waited what seemed like an eternity for him to return, when there was a knock on the door. Her father had answered and Mimi could hear his surprised gasp at the contents in the messanger's arms, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. That, of course, had gotten Mimi's curiosity up and she had crossed the room to investigate. Imagine her surprise when she saw the limp body of Takeru in Mr. Tachikawa's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling ever so slightly, Mimi came back into the world of reality and remembered when he had woken up. He had been so confused at his surroundings, sure that he had blacked out in some alley. The look on his face had been priceless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giggling softly at the memory, she turned her attention back to the coded letter she had been reading from Yamato before she had become engrossed in her own thoughts. In order to see the letter more clearly, she held it up to the window and began to re-read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Cousin,  
  
Your letter has found me very well, thank you.  
  
I have brought news of the family. Great-grandfather Ichus  
  
and Grandfather Carius have been planning a party. I would very  
  
much like it if you, your husband, and your son come over to my  
  
house to discuss what Great-grandfather Ichus and Grandfather  
  
Carius are planning. Please bring some milk and cookies with you.  
  
I wouldn't mind if you stayed for a while either.  
  
Hope to see you very soon,  
  
Your Cousin  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi gasped as she finished reading the last words of the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
'This must not be good if Yamato wants us to stay in the hide-out. And what is King Taichi and Daisuke planning?'  
  
  
  
  
  
" I must go tell father!" she mumbled to herself as she summoned all her calm and stood from the desk, walking briskly onto the front lawn to show Mr. Tachikawa the news of the family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father! My cousin has given us new of the family and wishes to discuss it at his home," she said as she neared her father and Takeru, panting slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Tachikawa glanced at his daughter and took the piece of parchment from her silky smooth fingers to read. Mimi watched him carefully, noticing that his eyes, so sharp and clear, were widening in slight shock from the contents of the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We will go at once. Pack your things, both of you," he said, his voice straining for calm as he looked around at Mimi and Takeru. "And be quick about it. We mustn't spare a second if we are to arrive there before sundown. And put on your disguises. We cannot be seen by one of Daisuke's or Taichi's minions. Go, now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
With the fear of never seeing her beloved home again, Mimi set out toward the cabin in a daze, motioning for Takeru to follow. She tried with all her might to keep a straight face and a calm voice, but she failed miserably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go...go pack your things in this bag. Only the....the bare necessities," she stammered, holding out a leather bag to Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru looked down at the bag, then at Mimi. Her chestnut eyes had glazed over with unshed tears and her voice quivered as she spoke. Takeru's cerulean blue eyes strayed to her hand still clutching the bag and was slightly surprised but relieved nontheless when he saw it unwavering.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly jumping as the small sobbing noise that had collected in her throat contrasted with the silence of the room, Takeru crossed the room in a few strides and enclosed Mimi in his arms. She broke down sobbing and they stood like that for a few minutes, until Mimi stepped away from him and began to pack her own things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru sighed and took the bag that Mimi had dropped on the cot and started his packing. He did as Mimi had said, packing only a few of his shirts and pairs of pants. He also packed a leather pouch in which he had kept his money, and some strips of thick leather, of which he planned to use as make- shift armor. He chanced a glance at Mimi and wasn't surprised to see her wiping the salty liquid off of her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Poor Mimi. This is the only home she has ever known and now she may not ever be able to come back again,' he thought, tying his bag up in sailor knots and setting in the doorway to be taken out to the wagon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi looked across the room at Takeru, watching him tie his bag. Sighing, she wondered how he could take everything so easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I guess he hasn't lived here all his life. This is, after all, the one country he supposedly hates above all others. However, he did volunteer to protect it by taking part in the Rebellion,' she thought, sitting her bag, delicately knotted, by Takeru's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi watched as Takeru stiffened, his face scrunched up in concentration as he stared out the open door. She was about to question his sudden behavior when he relaxed and stood from the cot he had plopped on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Realizing that he was being watched, he glanced over at Mimi and whispered, "It was nothing to worry about. Just some man driving a few rowdy oxen is all."  
  
  
  
  
  
A voice from just outside the door made Mimi jump. "Hello Ms. Tachikawa. I am Koroku, one of Yamato's sentrymen. I have come to lead you to the hide- out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing, Mimi nodded to the somewhat handsome young man as he picked up her bag and motion for her to follow. She glanced over at Takeru, warning him not to make a sound while they traveled to the hide-out. The man Koroku must think of him as a slave. If one word would slip from Koroku's mouth about Takeru, everything they had worked for would have been washed down the drain. They couldn't have that. They had worked far to long and hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru nodded shortly to signify his understanding, then took one last look at the log cabin that had been his home for nearly a year. Stepping out of the door and closing it behind him, he wondered why such things happened to wonderful people.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
All were silent within the wagon as they approached their destination, Yamato's make-shift apartment for the families of the Rebellion. Mimi had stopped sobbing and Koroku stopped giving Takeru strange looks. Silently, Takeru had wondered why Mimi wished the young man to think he was a servant. Koroku was bound to find out in time anyway, so why keep it a secret?  
  
  
  
  
  
With a start, Takeru realized that the wagon had stopped and everyone had already gotten out of the cart. He kicked a leg over and jumped down, landing on his feet in a very cat-like manner, making no sound at all on the loose gravel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking up, he saw Yamato embracing Mimi. They soon let go of each other though, and Yamato started toward him. Takeru smiled and closed the distance between them in a single stride and hugged Yamato like a brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good to see you, friend. I was starting to think that you'd never be able to see the fine men and women we have here, working for the Rebellion," Yamato said, returning Takeru's smile. He stooped over and picked up Mimi's bag. Shouldering his burden, he began to walk to the obscure entrance, motioning for the others to do the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome, friends. Mimi, your room is down this hall to your left," Yamato said, pointing to the right hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your room, Mr. Tachikawa," he said, indicating the left hallway, "is straight down this hall, third door on the left."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And your room, Takeru, is the guest bedroom. It is right next to mine and I'll show you the way personally."  
  
  
  
  
  
Koroku's mouth dropped and he began to stutter. "The guest bedroom, sir? Are you sure you want to give such an honor to a mere slave?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato's eyes flashed with fury as he walked toward the brazen man, carefully checking his fury. "What do you mean, mere slave? This man has promised to lead the army with me. He is from Serbia!" Yamato said, raising his voice a little so everyone in the room could hear. "He is from Serbia, the very country we fought against in the war! He was knocked off his ship only to be struck down by pirates! Then he is made a worker in one of the homes in the country he was raised to hate! Do you not think this man is someone special? He is strong, and we need him in front. You will be glad we have him, Koroku. You wait and see."  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More Author's Notes:  
  
Well, that was certainly an interesting part of the fifth chapter, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed it, more on the way soon. A secial thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it much. Hope you tune in for the next section of 'Death at Dawn, Part B'  
  
Until then, Ja ne! 


	6. Death at Dawn Part II

August 31  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Crash  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi everyone. I hope you all liked the most recent update, chapter five part A. I can't believe it turned out that long. It seemed to go by so fast when I was typing it. Isn't it strange how things go that way? Anyway, I'd like to thank those of you who were kind enough to give me your opinions via a thing called a review. Something that I'm not getting much of. :sigh: That's perfectly fine though. Some people might not like my story, but I don't mind. I'm only putting this up for you're enjoyment.  
  
Also, something else I haven't been saying; if any one of you steals my story, you're gonna have to face my wrath. It took me a year just to plan the damn thing out.  
  
Again, my updates are gonna be slower because of school starting again. I'll have to juggle this around homework and sports and the rest of my life, so no flaming if I don't get some of these chapters up as quickly as you'd like.  
  
I'm sorry for taking so much space with my notes, but things had to be said. Anyway, on to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Okay, I'm starting to get tired of the same old rhyme, so I'm just going to say it. I don't own Digimon or anything to do with it. I wish I did, but I don't. And anyway, if I did, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this fic?  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chillin Dragon: Thanks for your support. I do give you credit! *sobs hysterically*  
  
bAyBiGuRL: Thanks alot! I'm deffinitly going to continue.  
  
TheAngelofLove: They have already met in chapter three, and will meet again in this chapter.  
  
Kari's Kat and FairyFlowerKitty: Hello again. I'm sorry you fell asleep... I'm glad you like it.  
  
Soulhope: The Wolf: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it. I hope you continue to read it.  
  
Tanis: Hey! Thanks for reading the fic, I'm really glad you did. You are the first one I turn to if I need help.  
  
  
  
Thanks everyone, now it's time to read the fic! Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter Five Part B  
  
'Death at Dawn'  
  
  
  
  
  
A light wind whipped through trees, scaring birds and soothing travelers of the hot and sticky air around them. The almost unbearably warm midday sun beat down on them, drying up the puddles of rain from the night before.  
  
  
  
One such traveler tugged nervously at her shawl, which was uncomfortably wrapped around her head to hide her true identity. The crowd had stopped nearly an hour ago at a check-point near the Kamiya castle. The castle guards seemed to be even more tenacious than ever, especially since there were whispers of war.  
  
  
  
Seeing it was her turn at the check-point, the traveler smiled innocently up at the guard and he surprisingly waved her through without checking a thing. She weaved through the throngs of people and grinned delicately as the scene of lush wildlife and vegetation played before her big brown eyes.  
  
  
  
'Today will be the best day of my life,' the traveler thought, completely unaware of the danger she would soon be in or the consequences of what was to be.  
  
  
  
Wrapping her shawl tighter around her to protect her from the howling wind, she began her journey into the forest, her lone figure disappearing into the darkness of the trees.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The weary traveler stepped onto that path that lead to Gramere, another kingdom on the shores of the Great Ocean. She nearly basked in the canopy of the forest trees, feeling infinitely more alive than she had ever been. This feeling did not last, however.  
  
  
  
She suddenly remembered the stories of evil thieves and plunderers prowling these woods after sundown. The evil men attacked women, took their clothes and goods, and left them there to be eaten by some wild animal or to die of starvation. For no one goes on this path anymore, not since the stories began.  
  
  
  
'Why did I have to choose this particular path?' the traveler thought, pulling her shawl tighter around herself, as if it could offer some sort of protection against the men who haunted the forest.  
  
  
  
She sighed, trying to calm down. Quickly spotting a fallen log just off the path, she nearly ran to it, finding the moss-ridden thing to be quite comforting for one who's heart is racing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Finally reaching a state of peacefulness, she looked around for her bag, which had her food and belongings in it. Not finding it anywhere around the log, she got worried again. She let her eyes scan the forest grounds, piercing through the thick shrubbery. She spied it a little further off the path than the log had been, getting up to retrieve it.  
  
  
  
Bending over to pick it up off the lush grass, she suddenly felt herself being knocked over forcefully, by someone or something bigger than her.  
  
  
  
She let out a cry, falling to the ground with a hard thud. Looking up ever so slightly, she saw ten grubby, leather boots, which had to belong to ten feet, ten legs, and five bodies. She scrambled up far enough to see the five rough men who had ambushed her. Her terrified eyes widening, she tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
  
  
One of the men, who seemed to be the leader of the small band of plunderers, walked up, almost casually, to the traveler.  
  
  
  
"Hello princess," he said. "Welcome to the forests of Gramere."  
  
  
  
Princess Hikari, the traveler, looked around for an exit of some sort. Seeing an opening between men, she tried to make an escape.  
  
  
  
"Ah ah ah," the leader said in a voice used to scold a misbehaving child. "Why don't you stay awhile?"  
  
  
  
He nodded, which must have been some sort of a signal to the others, and two men grabbed her wrists in a bone-shattering grip.  
  
  
  
Hikari writhed and struggled, but to no avail. She could only watch as the dirty man closed the distance between them, his cold hands touching her warm, delicate cheeks. The man slowly lowered his face toward hers, and she knew what was going to happen to her. She could tell from the glint in his eyes. These men were going to assault her and kill her.  
  
  
  
The man's chapped, parched lips met her soft, lucious ones and she recoiled sharply, deathly afraid of what could happen. Two men forced her back into the circle of laughing bandits and tied her arms around a tree trunk, behind her.  
  
  
  
The band of criminals laughed maliciously at the princess's helplessness. Hikari hung her head, embarrassed and defiled as the men swarmed around her, stripping her of her outer layer of clothing and enjoying every moment of it.  
  
  
  
Was this to be the end of her?  
  
  
  
'No!' she thought in conviction. 'I will not give up so easily!'  
  
  
  
She pulled with all her remaining strength, for being attacked nearly left her drained, and loosened the ropes on her wrists ever so slightly. Enough to get a knife through. Her hopes lifted.  
  
  
  
Seizing the moment, Hikari screamed as loud and as long as she could, hoping that someone somewhere would hear her and come to her aid. But before she had the chance to make the scream worth while, she was silenced with a knife to her throat. She gulped.  
  
  
  
As she resigned to her fate, as she wept tears of sadness and fear, a song came to mind. A song of old, when the kingdoms were ruled by war-ridden mongrels who sought nothing but land. A song of distress and mourning.  
  
  
  
In her mind, she sang.  
  
  
  
'We will never walk together over the fields of earth,  
  
Never hear the birds sing in the morning.  
  
Oh I have lived with you and loved you,  
  
And now you are gone away.  
  
Gone where I cannot follow  
  
Until I have finished all of my days.'  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Takeru grunted, bringing his ax up to his strong shoulder to swing it down upon the log he was chopping. With a heavy swing, the log split and fell into two clean-sliced pieces. The wary worker wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned.  
  
  
  
The last log of the day.  
  
  
  
As the branded man turned to enter the Rebellion's hide-out to inform Yamato that the log chopping was finished, he abruptly stopped in mid- stride. He had suddenly remembered that no one in the building new he was branded a slave with the exception of Mimi, Mr. Tachikawa, and Yamato.  
  
  
  
Retracing his steps, he bent to grab the make-shift bandage and wrapped his upper arm carefully.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Getting up slowly, he scanned the area for any abnormalities. There seemed not to be any.  
  
  
  
Just then, a short, piercing scream rang out over the trees, and, without a second thought, Takeru raced toward the sound, not realizing he was still shirtless from his exertions.  
  
  
  
Running into the woods where the sound had to have originated from, he stopped on a familiar looking path. Looking around, he saw absolutely nothing. Had it been his imagination?  
  
  
  
A second, shorter scream erupted from his immediate left, and he knew exactly where it had come from.  
  
  
  
Sprinting through a forest with many tiny branches reaching out for you and scraping you with their sharp points was no picnic, but he had to stem his curiosity.  
  
  
  
Finally coming to an opening in the trees, he was amazed to see the princess, Hikari, tied up against a tree with only her undergarments on.  
  
  
  
Fighting off a fierce blush, he made his way to her, stepping over thick shrubs and tiny, new trees, until he met resistance.  
  
  
  
"Princess! Princess!" he yelled. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Hikari's head lifted and she scanned the nearby trees, looking for any sign of her brave rescuer. She saw a movement through the shrubs ahead of her and the figure of a tall man.  
  
  
  
Hoping and praying that this man was here to save her, she screamed, "I'm here! Help me, I'm over here!"  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her antagonist. He came closer with a grim look on his face and she saw a handkerchief. The man tied it around her head, covering her mouth.  
  
  
  
Fighting away the tears, she looked up and saw the other men hiding in the tree branches. She gasped, or would have, had the handkerchief not been there.  
  
  
  
'This is all a trap! Those rotten men are going to ambush my savior!' she thought sadly. 'Why had I not anticipated this?'  
  
  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her rescuer emerged from behind the bushes. It was him. The young man from Serbia. He was her rescuer?  
  
  
  
Takeru looked around, and came into the clearing. He walked slowly and stealthily to make sure no one heard him walking over the newly fallen autumn leaves. Looking up, he saw the princess, about 100 yards away. He began to walk to her, but suddenly stopped. Standing stock still, he knew something wasn't quite right here. Ignoring the princess's look of confusion, he looked around, searching the trees with keen eyes.  
  
  
  
Sensing a movement behind him, he whirled around just in time to see a man jump down from a high branch in the trees, carrying a sword. Others jumped down as well, carrying small daggers and other such weapons.  
  
  
  
Searching the ground with quick eyes for any tool he could use to defend himself, he spotted a long staff-like stick.  
  
  
  
Flinging himself on the ground, grabbing the staff, and rolling back over again, he got off the ground just in time to block a dagger. He thrust the end of the stick into the man's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Takeru then chopped the stick at the man's back. Watching the first man fall gave Takeru a sense of pride, but that quickly disappeared when he was attacked by the second man. Takeru quickly spun around, striking a third man across the head and smashed in the knees of the second man, sending him flying to the ground, screaming in agony. The last two attacked at the same time, obviously feeling that their chances of winning were better with two. Takeru ground his teeth in anticipation and watched the remaining men carefully. Waiting for the two to attack first, he backed up slowly until he was level with Hikari, who had watched the whole fight with wide, fascinated eyes.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes of his attackers.  
  
  
  
The princess smiles and nodded, the handkerchief still binding her mouth shut.  
  
  
  
He glanced at her, and she saw the care and worry in his cerulean blue eyes.  
  
  
  
'Is he worried for me? He couldn't possibly be. I am a stranger to him, in the one country he hated. It makes no sense as to why he even put himself in this situation,' she thought.  
  
  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly ended when the two ragged men attacked Takeru at the same time. The leader of the rag-tag group of men, with the sword, lunged at Takeru, causing him to back away, almost into Hikari. The other man, with a slightly longer dagger than the others, jumped behind Takeru and blocked him. Hikari could faintly hear her savior growl low in his throat. The two men attacked in unison again, the man with the dagger slashing at Takeru and the man with the sword trying to stun him. Takeru evaded both, only to get slapped on the cheek with the dagger. Stunned, he staggered back until he hit a tree, dropping the staff. The two men stood for a second, surprised, then charged at the slightly shocked Takeru.  
  
  
  
Coming to, Takeru winced at the stinging pain on his left cheek. He jumped out of the way from his two antagonists, not able to retrieve his staff. He kept this up for a bit, dogging and maneuvering around their attacks until he became absolutely exhausted.  
  
  
  
With his last remaining strength, Takeru launched a fierce spinning kick and disarmed the man with the dagger. Keeping his wits about him, Takeru picked it up and fought off the man with the sword. After a surprising move on Takeru's part, the man with the sword was sent flying. Takeru knocked the other man, who remained weaponless, off his feet and smashed his heel onto the man's ribcage, breaking at least one rib in the process. The other man was nowhere in sight, most likely, he had run off.  
  
  
  
Takeru sighed, sliding to the ground in relief. A sudden rattling reminded him of the reason he had put his life on the line. He quickly made his way over to the princess and untied the handkerchief.  
  
  
  
The princess blushed, realizing for the first time since Takeru had come to save the day, that he was shirtless. Though she did her best to hide the red hue, she failed miserably.  
  
  
  
Takeru grinned slightly at the blushing princess and remembered something. Blushing madly, he shuffled over to the nearby bushes behind the tree and retrieved Hikari's peasant-like clothes.  
  
  
  
Hikari's soft eyes became angry and huge, and she snatched her clothes out of Takeru's hand and disappeared behind the tree to dress herself.  
  
  
  
As Hikari came out from behind the tree, she ran straight up to Takeru and slapped him across the cheek. The bewildered young man clamped a hand to his cheek, feeling numb at first, but then the stinging feeling set in and he winced. It was the same cheek the sword had connected with.  
  
  
  
Though Hikari noticed his pain, she pretended not to. Instead, she started screaming at him.  
  
  
  
"Why did YOU come rescue me? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the forest.  
  
  
  
"Well! You should be grateful to me for being here when I was! Who knows what could have happened to you!" he said in a heated passion.  
  
  
  
"But why would you, of all people, want to save me?" Hikari asked more calmly. "I mean to say, don't you hate me for what I've done to you?"  
  
  
  
Takeru looked at her as if seeing her in a new light. "You.....You're the one who started...." he said, gesturing wildly to get his point across, unable to say it.  
  
  
  
"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know," was all she could say.  
  
  
  
Takeru looked down at the ground in shock. 'This is the one person responsible for where I am today. Responsible for the deaths of my friends. It's Hikari. All the time.'  
  
  
  
Hikari laid her hand gently on his shoulder and squeezed, as though she were reassuring him of something.  
  
  
  
Takeru looked back at her, and she could see the haunted look in his eyes. 'He will forever carry the images of war with him. It's all my fault.'  
  
  
  
And in the clearing, the two stood together in silence, quiet tears trickling down Hikari's face as Takeru held her close. Today was indeed a bittersweet day. Today, a new friendship was forged between peasant and royalty.  
  
  
  
Without a word said, they turned to leave the forest, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Takeru sighed, thinking about what Hikari had said earlier. Why had he come to her rescue? Was it just an impulse to help the dansel in distress, or something more that pushed him to strive for her freedom? Feeling a small hand on his arm, he was brought back to Earth.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked, looking down at the small figure of the princess, huddled against him in order to stay warm.  
  
  
  
Day had turned to dusk, and the winter-ish temperature was setting in. Most of the villagers the couple had passed were wearing shawls and leather boots, the two had nothing except the clothes on their back, and even Takeru didn't have any clothes on his back. (still shirtless, remember?)  
  
  
  
"We're here," Hikari said, her voice ringing like wedding bells on a bright summer's day.  
  
  
  
Takeru smiled sadly and turned to leave. 'Will I never know your heart, Hikari?'  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Hikari pleaded. Takeru turned back to face her, his face showing his confusion. "Please, don't go yet."  
  
  
  
Takeru grinned and walked back to her. "What is it you want, M'lady?"  
  
  
  
She blushed slightly and said, "You needn't be so formal with me. I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
  
  
Takeru arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
  
  
Hikari glared at him and replied, "Yes. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me. You were right. If you hadn't come, who knows what would have happened."  
  
  
  
Takeru suddenly became serious and gently glided his thumb across her soft cheek and said quietly, "I know what could have happened. That's why I came. I never want anyone to hurt you."  
  
  
  
Hikari looked down and whispered, "I'm so sorry about what I've done to you."  
  
  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know. It's alright." he replied, just as softly.  
  
  
  
"No I-" Hikari started, but was unable to finish because it was then that the castle door burst open and Daisuke strode forward, followed by his minions.  
  
  
  
Daisuke, spotting Hikari, ran up to her, his weapons and medals clanging and jangling.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, my sweet?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I-" Hikari began, but was cut off again by an overly angry Daisuke.  
  
  
  
"Never mind, lady. This slave shall pay for what he's done to you." Daisuke looked around at all the villagers that had gathered in the sweeping front lawns of the castle, pausing for effect. "Yes, everyone, he shall pay with his life. Revenge will be sweet. DEATH AT DAWN!!"  
  
  
  
"NO!" Hikari screamed, struggling against the guards who had taken a hold of her arms to restrain her. "No, please! Not Takeru!"  
  
  
  
Takeru growled low, taking a defensive stance as the Guards of Daisuke surrounded him, each brandishing weapons. He gasped sharply as one guard grabbed his arm and twisted it against his back to pin it. Other guards swarmed in to help capture the rouge Serbian. Takeru struggled for a moment, then stopped, realizing he couldn't fight off all these trained guards even if he managed to get free. He succumbed to their roughness and stood, staring into Hikari's eyes. And it was then that he knew the answer to his question. It was more that just an impulse. She wasn't an ordinary lady. He loved her.  
  
  
  
Hikari pushed through the crowd of guards and stood in front of Takeru, tears flowing down her face. "No, you can't go! Please!"  
  
  
  
"Hikari, I must. I have no choice," he said, putting up a brave front. Then, in a barely audible whisper, he muttered, "I love you Hikari. I always will."  
  
  
  
Hikari tears ceased, and she smiled softly in sadness. "I will come back for you."  
  
  
  
Before another word could be exchanged between them, the guards dragged Takeru away. The villagers, hoping to see a fight, cleared away, mumbling to themselves. Hikari stood alone among the throng of people, seeing, but not seeing. All she could think about were Takeru's last words and how much they really meant to her.  
  
  
  
A light wind whipped through the trees, scaring the birds and carrying away the soft words, spoken by a heart-broken young woman.  
  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this particular part of chapter five. This is definitely the longest chapter I've EVER written. I'm so happy that I decided to break up the chapter five into two parts, otherwise it would be one long jumble of words. And yes, before anyone comments on the ending, it was supposed to be like the beginning. If no one actually noticed this, go back to the beginning and read the first line. Also, sorry if this was kind of ...well... mushy. I couldn't help it. Ja ne, everybody! ^_^ 


	7. A Voice in the Shadows

September 12  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Crash  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone. I hope you liked my chapter five part B. I just wanted to warn you that, after this chapter, I probably won't be updating a whole lot. You see, here's the problem: My friend and I planned this out a year ago. We kind of stopped the story at chapter six, which is this chapter. So she and I have to get together again and figure out what was supposed to happen and when. Not only that, but we have school. And, I'm debating whether or not to just leave things here and make a 'Hope's Blade Part II'. I would really like to have your opinions on this, because this is a huge decision. Please help me out on this. Also, I'm really, really sorry I took so long getting this out. Please accept my apology...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No, I'm not doing that stupid 'roses are red' thing anymore. That got annoying after awhile. So, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will. This story was my idea, so if you steal it, I'll sick WereGarurumon on you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chillin Dragon: I know I am cruel. I'm still deciding how to write chapter seven. I don't even have it started yet, so be patient.  
  
Faithful Angel: Thank you so much! That was so kind of you to review. I hope you stick with it!  
  
CRaZiE MiA: Thanks a lot! I will.  
  
Well, on with the story then! (Sorry if I left anyone out)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
'A Voice in the Shadows'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru groaned, opening his eyes to greet the darkness of the dungeon. The prison was small, and smelled quite musty. There were no rays of sunshine to brighten the room, nor were there any other humans. The only connection to the outside world was a small flap in the wooden door which allowed small amounts of food and drink to be pushed in every so often.  
  
  
  
  
  
The young blonde tried to support his own weight, but failed, hanging limp. The web of heavy chains restricted him from almost all movement, shackling his wrists, ankles, and waist to the uncomfortably rough stone wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Footsteps. He was amazed to find that his sense of hearing had remained sharp, if not grown sharper in the sudden quietness he had been thrown into, while his other senses had become dull. The footsteps grew clearer, seeming to ring throughout the hallway, until they stopped just outside the massive door.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Must be the prison guard,' Takeru thought, a light haze surrounding his brain, manipulating his thoughts until they were made into a mass of twisted words that even he couldn't comprehend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as the rusty knob turned on the door of his cell, his weakness caught him, and Takeru closed his eyes and sank into the black abyss of prolonged sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The particularly round guard walked in, gazing around the confinement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, he muttered, "Damn. Thought the scum was conscious."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, he walked away, locking the door and muttering to himself, his numerous keys jangling merrily against his porkey thigh.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Hikari ran down the long hallway leading to the dungeons, her long, silky skirts billowing behind her, adding a surreal quality to her already angelic features. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, no matter how much she willed them to stop. She could barely remember what had happened since Takeru had been sentenced to death by her future husband; it all seemed like such a blur.  
  
  
  
  
  
She did remember her flight to her private room in dispair. She had flung herself on her bed and mourned her savior's death. That is, until she realized that she could stop it. Then she went on a mission to find the laziest, most dilapidated guard there was. When she had found him, she had persuaded him to lend her his ring of keys. She had told him she had business with one of the prisoners and he had eagerly handed the set of keys over.  
  
  
  
  
  
That is how she ended up running down the carpeted passage. She knew she had a matter of minutes before the first rays of the sun's light shone.  
  
  
  
  
  
She must find Takeru, no matter what the cost. She must not let her true love die.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato ground his teeth in worry. Takeru had been caught with Princess Hikari by Daisuke, the princess's betrothed.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I must go rescue him. He is important to the Rebellion, and... to me,' Yamato thought, the note that had told him about Takeru's capture between his teeth. He put his coat on in a heated rush and went off to the Kamiya Castle to save a man whom he loved like a brother.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn was slowly approaching, and Daisuke's face wore nothing but a look of utter triumph. He had finally defeated the scum who dared smile at his fiancé. A man who humiliated him in front of most of the towns people. He would finally get the revenge he had painstakingly planned for months.  
  
(AN: Yes, all this takes place within months, not weeks or days... Sorry I forgot to put that in there...)  
  
  
  
  
  
The first rays of sunlight touched the lush hills of the valley and Daisuke sent for the executioner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke smiled in satisfaction and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "Ah, dawn."  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari fought to slow down her quickened pulse and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her gown. She paced herself and brushed back loose strands of hair, hiding anything that might have suggested that she'd been in a hurry to get here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rounding the corner, she smiled prettily at the guard, who bowed and waved her through the doorway that lead to the lower dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
After she was sure she was out of eye sight, she ran down the roughly cut stone stairs and turned into a long, narrow passageway that housed the cells with the prisoners in them who were sentenced to death.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked around for a torch, or something she could use as a light and continued on her way, aware that dawn was approaching and that her time was very limited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Struggling to find the proper hall, she became flustered and scared. What if she didn't make it in time?  
  
  
  
  
  
But just as she rounded yet another corridor, she saw a lone figure standing in front of a prison cell. Curiosity winning over tentativeness, she padded down the hall and approached the person, who happened to be male and have blonde hair, resembling that of her love, Takeru. She hovered behind him for a while, unnoticed, watching as he kept trying pick the lock with a hair pin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smothering her laughter, she taped his shoulder and held out the keys. The man smiled at her and took them, then did a double take.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Princess!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Those could help a bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, I don't understand, M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know perfectly well what I am implying. And I suggest you get it done before the guards come to take him away," Hikari replied, nodding to the massive door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, why help him? You know his past as well as I, M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is true. I know much about this young man. Let's just say that he did me a favor once, and I am just repaying my debt."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato smiled at her for the briefest of moments and went back to unlocking Takeru's cell. Hearing the heavy-sounding click of the ancient lock, Yamato opened the door to find Takeru unconscious and limp, held up only by the rusty shackles that chaffed his wrists and ankles and made him bleed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari smiled sadly Takeru and left, leaving a very confused Yamato behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recovering from his astonishment, he turned back to his wounded friend and entered the jail cell. Hefting one of the chains, he measured it's weight against his own strength. He knew that he must act quickly if he was to get both of them out of the castle alive. He banged the chain against the wall and the echo woke Takeru, drowsy from his long hours of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato? What's going on?" Takeru muttered weakly, straining to raise his head to greet his savior.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh. I'm getting you out of here. You don't belong here," Yamato whispered, grabbing the key ring with shaky hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru groaned as Yamato freed his bleeding wrists from their confines, then his stomach, then ankles. Because the chains had been Takeru's strength, he failed to support himself and fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato steadied him and helped Takeru hobble along the passage to his freedom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Takeru. Let's go home," Yamato muttered, looking down on the limping Takeru with a sense of pride. Together, the two men went forward, into the rising sun.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke roared with anger. "What do you mean he got away?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard who was on duty when Takeru had escaped cowered from the enraged future ruler. "I-I am so sorry, lord. Please forgive me--"  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the enormous door and someone entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lord," the man bowed deeply. "I have just seen Lady Hikari's personal maiden follow someone out of the castle. I thought you ought to know, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Now, what did this person look like," Daisuke thought to ask. Perhaps he or she was a tradesman or a kitchen maid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two men with blonde hair, sir. One was limping. Bleeding all over the ground, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And the other one?" Daisuke asked with clenched fists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The other one sir? The other man looked remarkably alike to the first man, sir. No difference between them, sir. Except the second man was taller than the first."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke smiled. Perfect. "Right. I must follow. Fetch me my coat, Armund. I shall pursue the scoundrels on foot."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, right away."  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
The princess sighed softly, content with the fact that she had saved someone's life. But this man was not just anyone. He was the man who had captured her heart. She didn't like to use this line, and didn't very often. But, no matter how corny it sounded, it was true.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she had walked back to her room, she was the picture of calm. But on the inside, she was a raging inferno of emotions, ready to explode at any given time. Her heart had raced and her face had become flushed, but she had fought it. She had acted like any normal princess would, smiling and nodding courteously at everyone she passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was when she had met Miyako just outside her private room. And then Hikari had gotten a brilliant idea. "Miyako?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, princess?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just saw two young blonde men leaving the castle. Would you do me a favor and follow them until they arrive home, and then report back to me? I desperately want to know where these men live," Hikari said, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako smiled. "Is one of those men the one who saved you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari's graceful smile had widened. She had told Miyako everything that had happened after she had escaped Daisuke. She even told the maiden about the first night she had met Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is indeed. His name is Takeru. He is slightly injured and the shorter one of the two," Hikari had said, becoming serious. Hopefully, this will help Miyako in her search.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will find them, M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari had sighed and watched as her friend and personal maid walked out of the room, a wide smile plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, as Hikari thought over what she had told Miyako to do, she realized that it was very dangerous. Miyako could have been spotted by one of the royal lookouts, spotted by Takeru, even spotted by Daisuke himself, which would make for the worst situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gasping, Hikari knelt and prayed to the gods above to help Miyako get to her destination safely. Hikari loved Miyako dearly, like a sister. The two where very close and shared nearly every secret with each other. She didn't know what she would do if she were to lose Miyako...  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing happily, watching blue birds chase each other around trees, Miyako caught a bit of a conversation. Shaking herself, she followed the voices and came upon a path in the woods, where two blonde men were walking, one limping.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Lady Hikari was correct,' she thought, following loosely behind them, staying hidden within the trees. She strained to catch snippets of their conversation, and didn't have to strain very hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You okay, Takeru?" the taller one asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know," the shorter one, he must be the youngest one, answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were silent for a while, and only Takeru's grunts of effort were heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were coming out of the forest, and Miyako panicked. So far, the trees had been her refuge. Now she must think hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What must I hide behind now?'  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru groaned from the effort of walking, but he was getting better at it. He looked up at an older version of himself and wondered if they might not actually be brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mentally shaking his head, he continued until they reached the edge of the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato, I need to stop for a second. Just for a second," Takeru said, plopping on a rock, trying to calm his pulse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed. 'Is he ever going to heal?' Then he caught himself, 'Yes, he is. He's strong. He will heal. It will just take time.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he knew it, Takeru was ready to go. Yamato wrapped an arm around Takeru's waist and grasped his friend's hand to help steady him as they continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru looked up after a few minutes of traveling in this manner, and nearly leapt for joy. 'Home!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato, we're here. Home," Takeru whispered, barely able to contain his excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato chuckled. "Yes, home. Now come on."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato helped Takeru limp over to the door and go in, and Miyako crept closer to the apartment-sized building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling brightly and leaning against a tree, she studied her surroundings carefully, noting every little detail, remembering every backroad, "M'lady will be proud."  
  
  
  
  
  
To her great surprise, a voice emanating for the shadows near the tree whispered, "I am proud of you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako whirled around, coming face to face with whatever was in the shadows, and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ooooh, cliffhanger! I've always tried and failed to do one of these in a story I was writing, and I think I finally succeeded. Now, remember what I said before? I need your vote on some issues dealing with this story. Please, in your reviews, could you tell me whether or not you'd like to split this up and make a Hope's Blade Part II, or keep going with this. Also, keep in mind that it will be awhile before I can get the next chapter up, because I've got school and marching band..... Sorry again for the delay in posting this chapter. That was entirely my fault, but since we are out of school for a four-day weekend, I'm working as hard as I can to get everything caught up. Anyway, ja ne! 


	8. Revelations Part I

January 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Crash  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry for taking such a long time, but I'm finally back on track with the newest chapter. Not much new in this chapter, except the explanation for Miyako's death and the introduction of Iori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Digimon, so plz don't sue...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also, thanks for sticking with my story although I took so long and for offering help when I needed it most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Part A  
  
Revelations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru grinned slightly as he and his savior stepped across the thresh hold. Yamato gripped his elbow to steady Takeru as the two slowly made their way through the winding halls of the Rebellion hide-out. Just as Takeru was about to ask Yamato to rest for a bit, a loud squeal was heard from behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next thing they knew, both men were being smothered in a tight hug. Takeru cried out in surprise and the hug-happy female released them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay, Takeru?" She asked, reeling off question after question, not giving either boy time to answer them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed. "My sweet, Takeru was in a spot of trouble, so I just helped him out, honest!" he muttered. Mimi glared at him a moment more and looked at Takeru and realized for the first time that he was injured.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Takeru, what happened to you?!" She gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru grinned despite his injuries, "I was captured by the royal guards, but Yamato here helped me manage to escape." Seeing the look on Mimi's face, he hurriedly made amends, "But don't worry Mimi, I'm fine now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you certainly don't look fine! I think I will take you to the infirmary so you can get better. Come," she said as she led a helpless looking Takeru into a large room full of women clad in white.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato slowly shook his head at the more than eager nurses as they shoved Takeru down onto a metal platform to examine him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking away, Yamato's mind wandered from his injured friend to the problem at hand. His mind calculating the possible strategies he could use to defend his rights, Yamato sought out his best strategist, Koushirou.  
  
  
  
  
  
'If things are going to be done, they must be done right. Especially in this time of war and uncertainty.'  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari sighed nervously. She had sent Miyako out hours ago to search for Takeru, but her faithful servant hasn't returned yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Maybe something bad has happened to her,' Hikari thought fearfully, her beautiful brown eyes brimming with unshed tears. 'If I lose her, I will have no one left.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should move around a bit, to take my mind off Miyako," Hikari said aloud to herself, gently pulling on her silk slippers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the grand doors of her room, she silently slipped out, unnoticed by any passers-by.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I know what I shall do,' Hikari thought, her pace quickening, her heavy gown skirts billowing behind her. 'I will go to Iori. I'm sure he will do service to me.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Breaking into a run, she turned corner after corner, amazed herself that she had not lost her way in this maze of a castle. Approaching the kitchen doors, she stopped and took deep breaths to calm her racing and anxious heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking in, she called for Iori, "Excuse me, but I must speak with Iori. Has he come to help you today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The kitchen maids bowed to Hikari, " Yes, he has. Let me fetch him, Princess." With that, the first maid left quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I ask what you have to say, Princess?" the second maid asked nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you may not," Hikari intoned icily. Her expression softened at the terrified look on the maid's milky complected face. "You have done well keeping the kitchens in order."  
  
  
  
  
  
The frightened maid smiled, "Thank you, M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari was about to reply when the first kitchen maid came back with a young man clad in ragged clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good evening, M'lady. How may I be of service to you?" Iori asked as the two maids walked out of the room after a respectful bow to the princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, good evening to you as well, Iori. I would like to speak with you. First I must ask you a question. I would very much like to know which side you are on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, Princess?" Iori replied, his tone that of innocence, but his expression proving otherwise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid you know very well what I mean, Iori."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Princess. I will be honest. I am sided with the Rebellion," Iori said, hanging his head in shame.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari smiled, "Iori, do not be ashamed. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. I must tell you many things. But first I have a mission for you to accomplish. Do you know who Miyako is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do, M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you should know that I have sent her out many hours ago to follow someone. She has not yet arrived back. I'd like you to find her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should also know something else. She headed in the direction of the woods, I believe. I've seen Daisuke and one of his servants follow her out shortly after her leave. Be aware, for Daisuke must never know you are there, or it could mean the end for us both. Now go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes M'lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato groaned. "Can't anyone find Koushirou?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm trying Yamato. I can't find him anywhere," Koroku muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato looked around, paniced, until he noticed a figure leaning on the door frame. "Try right in front of you. It's good to see you Koushirou."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, very good to see you as well, Yamato," Koushirou said, nodding in Yamato's direction. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Koushirou. I wanted to know if you realized the very situation we are in right now," Yamato said, all comedy forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I do know that Daisuke plans to advance all fronts."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. We are on the verge of war with the Monarchs. We must think of a strategy. If they come and we're not ready..." Yamato said, emphasizing his last sentence with a slashing motion across his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I get your point. We need to call a meeting. Send coded letters to all Rebels living outside our sanctuary," Koushirou said. "This must be stopped."  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Iori wandered through the woods, humming a song of love and laughter to himself. He seemed oblivious that anything could happen to Miyako, his love. Yes, he'd had a crush on her since he was seven, since he first joined the Kamiya Castle. The first time he had seen her had been at a welcome home ball for the king, Taichi. Miyako had worn the most stunning silvery blue ball gown Iori had ever seen. Even when wearing servant's clothing, Miyako still looked as ravishing as ever. But Iori knew his love for her would never flourish into anything more than a crush.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saddened by his own thoughts, Iori trudged onward, determined now to find Miyako and rescue her from whatever distress she may be in.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato and Koushirou called a meeting of all the leaders of the Rebellion shortly after their discussion. As the men filed in, sitting and waiting patiently in their crude, make-shift chairs, Koushirou laid out several maps of the area and blue prints to the castle, then disappeared into the shadows. All was quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, a few minutes later, someone spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's time, gentlemen. We need to make plans for war. You all know what is upon us. We must now come together, strategize. If we don't plan now, before you know it we will be at the mercy of the Monarchs," Yamato said, looking around, catching the eye of each man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato nodded to Koushirou. "Koushirou is to be our strategist. If anyone here has any ideas about how to bring down the opposition, talk to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato glanced over to another man, this time with blue hair. "Jyou will be second in command. If either Takeru or I fall, you must rise."  
  
  
  
  
  
A man spoke aloud, "Where is Takeru anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed. "I'm sorry Takeru isn't here today. Yesterday he was captured by Monarch guards and was held in prison, awaiting death. I helped him escape. He is in the hospital ward recovering from his injuries."  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole room was silent. The door creaked open and Koroku stuck his head in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato, we've got news. Daisuke killed a young girl outside the woods. Only a few miles from our hide-out. A servant from Taichi's own castle."  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Iori sighed, rubbing his tired feet. He'd been walking almost a full hour to find Miyako. Grumbling about his feet, he failed to hear the soft voices floating on the wind until it was almost too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
Straightening up quickly, Iori silenced himself and listened hard against the wind. The voices were coming closer to him. Looking around desperately, he found a large clump of bushes to hide in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as he'd made sure every last part of him was hidden, footsteps were heard. Ever second, the steps drew closer and closer, almost unnerving Iori. The voices grew so that Iori could finally manage to pick out fragments of conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"..........have to kill her, Your Majesty?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Armund. We.....no choice in the matter..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"......seems so wrong, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
The voices drew even closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know it does Armund. But don't' you see, we had to kill her. If we didn't, she'd have told everyone in the royal court that I had followed her."  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
Iori's heart froze. The footsteps ceased and the voices grew quiet until neither could be heard. They had killed Miyako.  
  
  
  
  
  
Iori jumped out of the bushes blinded by his sorrowful tears and ran back to the castle. His love had perished. Her killers will pay.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Flinging open the doors to Hikari's room, Iori stood crying. He felt Hikari's arms envelop him in a hug, but his sobbing didn't cease. Deep in her heart, Hikari knew what had happened, but her mind refused to believe it. Miyako was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who--who was her killer?" Hikari asked, afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard..... Two people were talking. Daisuke. He followed her. Killed her."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari broke down and cried. Iori and Hikari clung together to draw the last ounces of strength left in them and sobbed until their tears ran dry.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Must I live in fear of my own suitor? Maybe I shall fear Daisuke, but will I have to forever fear for my life?' Thinking hard, she answered herself. 'Yes. I will, because I love a Rebel.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yippeeee! I finally got it done! I've been drawing a blank for quite a long while now, as many of you could tell. Well, I'm happy this chapter's done. Now that I'm in the writing mood, I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! Now, I know this chapter is kind of incomplete, but that's how it's supposed to be. I'll probably make a part b like I did with chapter 5. Anyway, cya later! Ja ne! By the way, there are 1882 words in my story. Ja ne for real this time, lol! 


	9. Revelations Part II

January 21, 2003  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By Vanilla  
  
Edited by Crash  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi, what's up everyone? Not much here. I just wanted to say that this piece of literature is coming along much better than anticipated. I hate to say this, but I thought I'd have given up by now. I'm so proud of it. Btw, I must reveal a very embarrassing thing: when I was writing this out, I had forgotten to even mention Ken and Sora. So this chapter is kind of a make- up for everything I missed. And also, this is where my advice 'not everything in my fic is as it seems' comes through. Plz enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything but the plot. Any resemblance to another fic is coincidental. Anywho...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Okay, I have a slight complaint here... I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like, so I might go back to a certain amount of reviews before I start writing the next chapter. Anyway...  
  
I'd like to thank the following:  
  
azniceangel, Kari's Kat, tomboy51392, and everyone else who read, enjoyed, and appreciated my fic so far :)  
  
Oh yeah, and there's going to be a flashback in this chapter, so what  
  
I'm going to do for a flashback is  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
and  
  
~~~end~~~  
  
Anyway, with that done, enjoy the newest addition to Hope's Blade!  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Part B  
  
'Revelations'  
  
Panting slightly, Yamato led the way through the dense bushes and shrubs. Currently, he stumbled on some twigs and growled.  
  
'This is only slowing my process!' Yamato thought angrily. He and his fellow leaders of the Rebellion, minus Takeru, had been caught up in a meeting when they had gotten wind of a murder only a few miles away.  
  
A shout from up ahead brought Yamato out of his reverie, "We found the victim!"  
  
Yamato's pace quickened as he sprinted those last few yards. He slowed and panted for breath, his eyes examining the dead body of Miyako, trying to find a pulse. None could be found.  
  
Nodding to himself, Yamato sighed. "Yeah, she's dead. We need to tell all our men and women about this. Everyone needs to be informed of the latest crime of Daisuke and his minions."  
  
***************  
  
Takeru groaned in annoyance. The nurses were back. Since he had been checked into the Rebellion's make-shift hospital, the women clad in white had been hanging all over him, wanting to know if this hurt, or if that needed a bit more alcohol. Presently, one of Mimi's friends was walking toward him, carrying an alcohol bottle.  
  
Forcing a smile, Takeru politely shook his head as the lady held out the bottle for him. Seeing the confused look on her face, he said, "Anymore alcohol and I'd need a designated driver." She giggled and informed him that he could leave when he felt like it and walked away, but not before reminding him he could come back anytime.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Takeru hopped out of bed, feeling fresh and renewed. As he changed from his hospital clothes to his regular outfit, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation going on in the next room.  
  
Eyes going wide, Takeru burst out of the infirmary's door and nearly kicked open the meeting room door in a heated rush to find out if what the voices were saying was true.  
  
Everyone's heads turned in his direction as Takeru stepped across the threshold, his ears nearly steaming from anger. "Why the heck didn't you tell me about this?!?" he yelled, his voice breaking slightly from emotion.  
  
Yamato and Koushirou looked down in shame. "Well," Yamato began, "you were sick, and... I didn't want to get you riled up, you know?"  
  
Takeru scoffed and turned his back on them. Yamato sighed and reached for his partner's shoulder. "Come on Takeru. I'll fill you in on everything right now if you'll just listen to me."  
  
Takeru, not being one to refuse, gave in and nodded. "All right, then let's sit down and start."  
  
***************  
  
Miyako's death spread quickly throughout the Kamiya Castle. Everyone from King Taichi to the foulest of stable boys knew of the awful fate of the Princess's closest servant. One such stable boy, Ken Ichijouji, was haunted at the very thought of his Miyako being dead. Yes, Miyako was his. They had been in love since they first laid eyes on each other. He remembered that day well. It was when the Princess was only 8. Miyako had been ordered to retrieve Koneko, the castle's tamest mare, for the Princess. He, Ken, had handed the reins to her himself. From then on, their love grew and lasted through many hardships. But not now. His beloved was dead, and no one could bring her back. At least he had his memories with him. No one could ever take those away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miyako smiled down at an 11 year old Ken. "Promise we'll always be together?"  
  
Younger Ken smiled at her innocence and had replied. "Of course. Always."  
  
Miyako returned his impish grin and, blushing heavily, kissed his cheek. "Love you."  
  
Ken touched his cheek where she had warmed it with her lips and sighed. "Love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man dropping bales of hay brought Ken out of his reverie. Growling, Ken accepted his task and decided that drifting off into dreamland would do him no good. He would exact his revenge upon Miyako's killer. He would do whatever it takes to get back at the evil person for their corrupt deed. Ken would see to it that the criminal paid with his blood.  
  
***************  
  
Daisuke stood outside the extravagant doors of his bride-to-be's room, eavesdropping on Hikari and the stupid servant, Iori's conversation. He knew they'd figure it out someday that it was him who killed his Princess's faithful servant. It will only take a matter of time... Hearing the sobbing noises coming from behind the closed doors, he figured they already knew. All the better. Now he could rule over his Princess and make her behave without revolution. All he had to do now is to convince the King to give up his only daughter, but that would be no problem. Taichi had already given Daisuke free reign of the castle. On top of that, they had been in this tiresome fight with the Rebels from day one together. The Princess and the Crown were for the taking, and Daisuke will make sure that he will be the one to get it.  
  
But this other, Iori, cannot know what has transpired. It would not do to keep a loud mouth servant in the castle if he were a threat to Daisuke's reputation. Taichi had already agreed to this and had granted Daisuke his permission to publicly hang the annoying servant.  
  
Daisuke cackled with glee. This is his day to shine. Nothing can screw this up, not even that annoying brat from the Rebellion. Grinning, the suitor burst into the Princess's room and dragged the screaming and frightened boy down to the dungeon, where he will await his death.  
  
Just before closing the door behind him, Daisuke turned around to face Hikari, her tear stained face riddled with fear. One glance from him told her what he was going to do with Iori. She backed away from this monster, trying to find solace in her sorrow. Daisuke advanced on her, the castle guards taking Iori from him to bring him to the dungeons. Daisuke's face twisted into an evil grin and he whispered, "You will obey me. Or you'll meet your end, just like your mother did at the hands of my father."  
  
Hikari gasped. Sora? Her own mother had been murdered? The High Priest had insisted that she died of sickness. But now Hikari saw the light. The Priest had been sent to the Kamiya Castle as a token of sympathy to the previously sick Queen from the Motomiya Castle. The Priest had lied. He had lied to protect his King.  
  
Suddenly sick to her stomach, Hikari doubled over. Her advancer smiled his sadistic grin and left her with the knowledge of what had really happened the night her mother, Sora, Queen of the Kamiya Castle, died.  
  
'Oh Gods above, please help me get through these horrible times. I need him, oh do I ever need him now. Oh Takeru, where are you this night? Will you ever come to rescue me from this Hellhole?'  
  
***************  
  
Ken groaned as he hefted the heavy horse feed into the feeding buckets. He had earlier overheard a conversation going on between two of Daisuke's soldiers and had discovered that a Rebellion hide-out existed on the other side of the forest. The only thing that kept him from going there himself was the fact that he had no idea where this place was located. Rumors were going around that Hikari had sent Miyako there herself to follow a pair of strangers. If that was true, and Princess had told no one else of it's location, the whereabouts had died with her faithful servant.  
  
Growling in frusteration, Ken slammed his fists on the ledge of the stable's window. He would never find the place if Miyako had told no one. But her killer might know. Grinding his teeth in heavy contemplation, he decided to keep both eyes and ears open for any rumors on the locale of his love's killer.  
  
Suddenly, a strong voice ripped through the air, "Come see a public hanging, taking place in the Gallows behind the courtyard!"  
  
Ken winced. A public hanging. He pitied anyone who had to go on with the knowledge that they were to be hung. He would make it his duty to go to the public monstrosity, not because he enjoyed watching criminals pay for their crimes, but to mourn for the more-than-likely innocent life being taken away. He also planned to snoop around for clues as to who killed his precious sweetheart.  
  
***************  
  
Ken was amazed at how many of the townspeople had gathered to watch this young servant's hanging. He couldn't help but notice that many of the people were mournful for Iori's death.  
  
Up ahead, sitting on one of the royal thrones, was none other than the Princess Hikari Kamiya herself, looking as sad and distraught as ever. Part of him wondered why a royal figure such as herself would even care about the senseless death of a mere servant. Shaking his head silently, he scolded himself for even thinking that. By just looking into her sorrowful eyes, Ken could tell she was the type of person who cared about those around her.  
  
Sitting next to her was Daisuke, Princess Hikari's pompous suitor. Ken wondered what the reason could possibly be for the man's strange smile.  
  
King Taichi sat on the highest throne alone. It had been many years since his wife, Sora, died, but many rumors still flew around. Some of which told of a secret affair Sora had once had with King Motomiya before she promised herself to Taichi. No one could ever know for sure now that both Her Highness and King Motomiya were deceased.  
  
A loud, booming voice ripped through the awkward silence and announced that the hanging will proceed as soon as the prisoner was brought out. Ken noticed many people shuffling their feet nervously as they awaited the executioner and the prisoner.  
  
Seconds later, a burley, bulky man pushed a small, scrawny boy through an opening in the castle walls and forced him upon the platform from which Iori was to be put to death.  
  
***************  
  
"So that's what's going on," Yamato finished up explaining the things that have transpired over the last few days. Takeru nodded and Koushirou, Yamato, and Takeru stood in unison and were about to reach the door when it burst open.  
  
"Yamato, there's been a rumor flying around that there's to be a public hanging today! A young servant boy!" Koroku yelled, panting slightly from running.  
  
Koushirou dismissed this news with a wave of his hand, "So what? This kind of thing happens all the time."  
  
Yamato stopped to ponder something, then spoke, "No Koushirou. Something tells me there is more to this public hanging than we realize. Go ahead Koroku."  
  
Koroku bowed in thanks and continued, "Well, the thing that intrigued me is that this Iori guy, the servant boy, was one of Princess Hikari's close friends. He might know something about the death of that servant girl, Miyako."  
  
Everyone was silent as they looked to Yamato for answers. Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, Yamato grinned. "I think we should save the little guy. He sounds innocent enough, and if he has a grudge against Daisuke we can convert him into the Rebellion."  
  
Takeru grinned and slapped his partner on the shoulder, "Good thinking Yamato. Let's go."  
  
With that, the foursome rushed out the door and sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them to the Gallows behind the courtyard of the Kamiya Castle. They were men on a mission.  
  
***************  
  
Ken sighed as Iori was forced onto the hinged square that would drop as soon as the executioner gives the go-ahead. As the executioner tied the knot that was to be placed around the boy's small neck, the crowd around the platform began to stir, exclaiming words of surprise and happiness and four strange yet heroic-looking figures leapt from the shadows. Two people immediately recognized one of the blonde-haired men.  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari yelled in some joy, standing up to get a better look at the rogue who captured her heart. She smiled to herself despite the danger Takeru was in right now. She knew he'd be there to save the servant. He never failed to make an entrance yet. Hearing Daisuke growl Takeru's name, she suddenly realized what mistake she had just made. She had shown concern for him. Now Daisuke would have a reason to strike him down if he didn't before.  
  
Hearing Hikari's call, Takeru looked over to the royal thrones and smiled. There she was, his light through the darkness. Her naturally red lips were twisted pleasantly into a delighted smile and her eyes twinkled at him. He had always thought her to be a living angel. But now that angelic face contorted into fear. Takeru whirled around and yelled in surprise as a mass of King Taichi's guards swarmed fourth onto the platform where Takeru stood.  
  
Daisuke, catching the young blonde off guard, drew his sword and slapped his foes back with all the strength he could muster, causing Takeru to lose his balance. Using his advantage, Daisuke swiped at Takeru, aiming to slice his throat, but Takeru ducked.  
  
Yamato watched the goings-on between Takeru and Daisuke with vivid fascination. Takeru's fighting skills had greatly improved since he had gone up against his first opponent. Yamato's smile faltered, however, when he saw Daisuke draw his weapon of choice. Yamato realized Takeru had no sword and was in great danger. Hurriedly unbuckling his own scabbard and sword, Yamato yelled to get Takeru's attention and threw the deadly-sharp weapon to his partner.  
  
Takeru caught the sheathed blade with ease and nearly tore off the scabbard, throwing it aside. Now armed, Takeru was a dangerous killing machine and Daisuke couldn't fail to realized that. Calling for more guards, Daisuke tried to attack his opponent once again, but his attack was blocked. Takeru, seizing his opportunity, grabbed Daisuke's arm and twisted, the sword hitting the ground with a ping. Smiling triumphantly, Takeru gazed at his worthy advisary a moment more, then, not wanting to waste more time, grabbed Iori and, together, they jumped off the podium into the crowd.  
  
***************  
  
Ken gasped as the blonde man jumped into the crowd. The way he was fighting Daisuke, he must've been a Rebellion leader. Ken scanned the crowd for any sign of the heroic man and immediately noticed them sneaking away into the bushes. No one else seemed to have noticed.  
  
'Perhaps I shall follow them. They could lead me to my destination. Yes, I will,' Ken thought, trying to run as discreetly as possible after the four men who'd saved the servant. 'I know they'll lead me to where I want to go. It's my destiny. I know this now. I will fight war against the King.'  
  
***************  
  
Jyou looked impatiently out the window, awaiting the arrival of Koroku, Koushirou, Yamato, and Takeru. Hopefully they added another individual to their number. Suddenly alert, his eyes caught movement in the bushes and he watch, on guard, as five people burst from the shrubbery. Jyou smiled, relieved that the four had made it back without incident. Walking to the door to let them in, Jyou wondered what the new person would be like.  
  
"Hello Jyou. How nice of you to greet us at the door. This is Iori, our newest member. He agreed and took our oath on the way here, and there are four witnesses to that," Yamato thought to mention.  
  
Takeru smiled slightly. "Iori here is to be with you, Jyou. Second in command for either I or Yamato. Since there are two of us, there will be two of you. Besides, two heads are better than none, correct?"  
  
Jyou laughed and nodded, "Correct."  
  
Iori smiled, finally feeling like part of a group. He knew he'd been well liked in the castle, but here, in this apartment, he felt like he finally made some true friends. Iori's contentness was broken, however, with a frantic knock on the door.  
  
Puzzled, Jyou opened it back up to reveal a dusty, tired Ken. "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ken Ichijouji. I was a stable boy for King Taichi, but my true love, Miyako, was killed. I came here because I wanted to get my revenge on whoever committed such a horrendous crime."  
  
"I see," Yamato said thoughtfully. "In that case, you are welcome to join us, if you should choose to do so."  
  
Ken bowed in thanks. "Thank you so much."  
  
Yamato nodded curtly. "In which case, I believe, judging from your sneaky invasion, you will be our other strategist. You will be working with Koushirou," Yamato said, indicating which man Koushirou was.  
  
Ken bowed again in respect. "There's no way I can repay you."  
  
Takeru smiled whimsically. "Actually, there is." Turning his attention to both the new members, he intoned, "You can both agree to participate in the war we are planning on waging against the Monarchs."  
  
Both newcomers smiled and accepted this task. At that moment in time, both Iori and Ken felt as though they belonged. They had never been happier in their whole lives. But all that was about to change. War is being planned.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I'm afraid that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, sorry for the itsy bitsy bit of swearing. Um, just to warn all of you, this story will progressively get darker and darker as both sides head for war. Just so you know. Anyway, this fic ended up with a grand total of 3190 words. Woopy! See you all later! Btw, don't forget to R+R! Ja ne! 


	10. Deadly Confessions

March 3, 2003  
Hope's Blade  
By Vanilla  
Edited by Crash  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna-san, really sorry for the delay. Been having a few personal problems and am starting a new trimester. My mother's boss had surgery and isn't doing as well as planned, so I won't be writing as often as many of you like. Anyway... I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry again for the delay. Please enjoy. Oh and, remember, not everything is as it seems in my fic. ^_^  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything that has to do with CCS, CC, or the like. This is, however, my fic. Any resemblance to another fic is purely accident.  
Reviews:  
  
Sry everyone, FanFiction.Net isn't working properly for some reason for me, so I'll just put everyone's thank you's on the next chapter. Oh, and thanks to all my future readers, provided I have some. ^_^ Please enjoy! Btw, I'm experiencing major problems with the FanFiction.Net site right now. I've been trying to get it to look right when it uploads, and that's why I've been taking such a long time, but when I preview it, it looks all bunched together. I'm really sry if that's the case, but I can't help it. I've been trying to upload it since March, lol. Well, I figured those of u who are still with this story like it enough u won't care how it looks, so here it is.  
Hope's Blade  
Chapter 10  
'Deadly Confessions'  
Everything that had been planned for the past year, every fiber of Yamato's body, every breath he took had led him to this one point in his life. Looking around him, he saw most of the Rebels leading what seemed to be normal lives in their protective apartments and he grew jealous. No protection of any kind was offered to him. Or Takeru.  
Looking over at the young man, he realized he had almost forgotten what trials Takeru had already been through. He had forgotten that the innocent- seeming young lad had already experienced war and what it does to people.  
Sighing, Yamato turned away from his friend and walked to the meeting room. He mustn't let things distract him like that. After all, these poor peasant folk depend on him and his young colleague to obtain freedom from the evil monarchy dictators.  
'I need to be planning for war, not reminiscing about the past of an ally. This war's coming up fast and we're not prepared.'  
Yamato had no idea exactly how fast the war was approaching.  
***************  
Grasshoppers chirped, filling the night air with their familiar music. Hikari sighed sadly and bent over to touch the green grass with her fingers. The grass felt so smooth and lively.  
'Totally unlike me,' she thought. 'My life is indeed not smooth, and happiness is sifting through my fingers like sand. How am I ever to live with knowing that my own fiancée killed my mother? Father will never believe me. He and Daisuke are inseparable. I am merely a way to reach the crown to Daisuke. Merely a way to win a kingdom.'  
Losing herself in her anger, she clenched her fist around a small tuft of grass and uprooted it. She sat in silence for what seemed like hours, staring at the green grass she had just killed.  
"I'm sorry, grass. I didn't mean to...I did not mean to take your life away," she said, standing slowly, her gown flowing out behind her in the refreshing wind. "Now I realize what I must do."  
The tuft of grass slowly fluttered out of the Princess's hand as and tumbled softly in the wind. Hikari turned away and began running as fast as her legs would carry her to the castle entrance. There were things to be done.  
***************  
Takeru lay awake in his uncomfortable cot in one of the Rebel apartment's available rooms. He hadn't bothered to try sleeping tonight, he knew it would be impossible. Tonight promised to be filled with anything except sleep. He had managed to pluck up the courage to return to the Kamiya Castle tonight to see his love, the Princess Hikari one last time before the war started.  
Rolling over on the undersized cot he decided that if there ever was a time, now was it.  
Now, getting out of a cot was no mean feat, but somehow Takeru managed to make it look easy as he rolled off of his and began to dress for his rendezvous with the Princess, praying the whole time that he wouldn't be caught.  
Slipping out his one-roomed apartment door, he quietly slipped his shoes on and eased the creaky main door open and set off into the night.  
'Wow, the stars are bright tonight,' he mused, keeping this thought to himself in the slight chance that there would be someone about at this time of night. 'Maybe that's a good sign.. Maybe not.'  
Before he realized it, he had come up to the gates of the grand castle, which was bathed in torch-light in case any intruders came by. ' I can't go in this way, it would be suicide,' he thought, surprised at himself for not having noticed where he was going.  
Sneaking off the the back part of the castle and climbing the side gates and staying in the shadows, he crept around to the courtyard. To his surprise, someone had already beaten him to it.  
***************  
Hikari jumped at the sound of a crackling twig and whirled around to find a certain handsome blonde staring at her wide eyed.  
"Good eve', Princess. I didn't, uh, expect to see you here," Yamato said, bowing to the happy young woman.  
The Princess giggled and offered a hand to her love, "Oh, I'm so glad you came to see me. I've been meaning to tell you something for quite some time, Takeru," she said, gazing into his cerulean blue eyes.  
"Me too... Princess, I really need to tell you something that I have been wrestling with for a long time..." Takeru took a deep breath and went on. "Hikari-I mean Princess... I can't help myself. I think about you constantly, and I just wanted to say this one thing before we end up at war... I think I love you Princess."  
Hikari's heart skipped a beat as he said those words. The words she's longed to hear from him since the first day they met. Only then did the extent of his words impact her. War? They were planning war? Her grin subsided and tears began. War.  
Takeru patiently wiped her crystaline tears from her rosey cheeks and instantly he knew what was troubling her. That fact that he was to go to war soon. Was she afraid for him, or her fiance and father?  
Hikari broke the confusing silence with a whimper. "Takeru, I don't want you to go to war. You could die!"  
He smiled grimly. "I know. But it's my civic duty to protect those who need it as a soldier..." Takeru stopped before he went any farther, remembering that this was a different country.  
Sighing, he shook his head, messing up his already messy blonde hair. "I'm sorry Princess, I forgot. It has been so long since I've been home..." Home. The word seemed strange to him. It felt as if he was at home.  
Hikari sighed and quelled her tears. "Takeru, I want you to know that I love you too."  
Takeru smiled and was about to lean in to kiss his lady love when he saw a foreign gleam in her eye. His own eyes growing wide, he straightened and whirled around, coming face to face with none other than Daisuke, Hikari's evil fiance.  
Somehow Takeru managed to draw his sword in time to prevent a slash to his neck, which would have surely killed him. Stepping back to give himself enough room to defend himself, he pushed Hikari off to the side. Taking up a defensive stance, he squared off with Daisuke, each circling each other like alpha males vying for dominance.  
Ignoring Hikari's scream in the backround, Takeru grunted and waited for the attack. It came. Daisuke leapt at Takeru, his sword posed to pierce his chest. Takeru jumped expertly out of the way and slashed down, creating a long, thin red line down Daisuke's arm. Daisuke growled and attacked again, only to have the same thing happen to his other arm.  
Having had enough of Takeru's impertinence, Daisuke attacked once more, hoping to bring the Rebel army down with it's leader. But alas, it wasn't to be. Takeru danced out of the way and this time Daisuke had wised up to Takeru's plan and jumped away before the sword could cut him again.  
'My turn,' Takeru thought, taking an offensive stance, trying to think of last second strategies. 'Stay calm and don't listen to his jeers,' the young soldier thought as he stood.  
Then Takeru attacked, whirling around and knocking the sword out of the Daisuke's hands, leaving Daisuke's guard down just enough to add a roundhouse kick for effect.  
Before he could even process the pain in his jaw, Daisuke received another kick, to his stomach this time, causing the dark-haired tyrant to double over in pain.  
Just as Takeru seemed to be winning, Daisuke motioned for his guards to come in and finish what he could not. Takeru frowned and prepared to stand his ground. Until he remembered Hikari was there.  
Risking a look back at his beloved, he saw the fear in her eyes. She feared for his life. Making a fast judgement, Takeru decided that petty grudges weren't worth dying for unless the grudgee was involved.  
Jumping back into the shadows, Takeru made his escape, but not before whispering one more line to his princess, "I promise I'll come back. I promise..."  
And with that, Takeru bounded up a tree, unnoticed by all with the exception of Hikari, and watched sadly as Daisuke, with the help of his guards, grabbed the Princess and dragged her inside screaming.  
One small tear trickled down Takeru's cheek as he leapt down the tree, fully aware of what would happen to Hikari.  
"I'm so sorry, my Princess," he whispered to the air. "I have left you in the hands of death itself."  
And with that, Takeru ran off into the night, the wind sweeping his spirit along a path that he had never expected to take. Destiny was calling.  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone, I hope you liked the lastest addition to Hope's Blade. Anyway, I am very proud of this chapter, it only took me a few hours to write, but I was so busy I just never got around to it. I'm sry to all of you who've been waiting for a long time for this. Anyway, plz review! Ja ne! 


	11. The Beginning

December 22, 2003  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By -Trumpet_Geek- (I changed my name everyone!)  
  
Edited by -TG- (and her ever-useful spellchecker)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi minna-san! I'm VERY sry that I have not updated, and I bet u all thought I was going to abandon it! I'm very,very sry to all of u who've been waiting to read my next chapter. Wellz, here it is! I hope u all don't hate me! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Digimon or anything to do with Digimon. Any resemblance to another fic is purely coincidental. (I bet y'all miss my Disclaimer Poem:P)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thanks for reviewing Chapter 9:  
  
Takato the Wolf Takaishi- Yup, Miyako and Sora's deaths are a lil strange, but if there's any confusion with that, someone can email me and I will try to explain that in one of the future chapters.  
  
Chiller- Sry, but I'm not going to make the war excessively bloody, but I'll be sure to detail it well for u:P  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
animefanrk2k- Thanks, I'm very glad u like it:)  
  
miaow227- Thanks, I'm so glad you like my story! I hope you and your mum aren't still fighting!  
  
Learning to Love- Thanks, and I agree, there should be more Takari on FF.Net!  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'The Beginning'  
  
Takeru sighed as he rolled out of his small cot and stretched. That night had been a very short night, like all of his nights had been since his visit with the Princess.  
  
Fighting his weariness, he got up and put his cloak on. Yawning, he stepped out of his room and was immediately confronted by his comrade, Yamato.  
  
"Come on Takeru, we have a very important meeting today and we're going to be late!" Yamato exclaimed in a slightly stressed out voice. "What's happened to you Takeru, you look as though you haven't slept in days!" Without waiting for an answer from Takeru, the older blonde grabbed Takeru's arm and pulled him in the direction of the meeting room. "Come on, we'll talk later."  
  
Takeru sleepily nodded as they entered the meeting room. Forcing his brain to function correctly, he sat on one of the cushions on the floor and listened very carefully as each man presented his idea on the war.  
  
Somewhere in the fifth man's presentation, his mind wandered to the frightened look on Princess Hikari's face when he had told her he was going to war. He would have to end the tyranny of her father, King Taichi, for her sake and everyone else's.  
  
***************  
  
Slap! "I told you to tell me what you were doing out there!" roared a very angry Daisuke. His every fiber shook as he stood there, towering over the small and feeble-looking Princess, his hand raised to slap her across the face again if she refused to answer.  
  
"No." She'd whispered the word so quietly that it was almost inaudible. But Daisuke had heard it anyway. "I won't tell you, because you won't believe me."  
  
At this point, Daisuke was about ready to explode with frusteration. "Tell me, Woman! Tell me now!" he shouted.  
  
Hikari shook with fear and whispered, "Okay, fine. I was out there because I couldn't get any sleep. I was thinking. Then I heard a twig crack and I looked over and there he was. I had no idea he would come to the castle."  
  
Daisuke stepped back, analyzing her face, testing her eyes for the truth. Slowly, he nodded. "And why is it that he came? Is he fool enough to creep onto the grounds of his enemies?"  
  
Hikari hesitated, knowing full well that she could not tell Daisuke about Takeru's plans for war. Or that they had admitted their love for each other. That would prove deadly indeed, for both of them.  
  
"He-he wanted to return a handkerchief to me. He said I-I dropped it in the forest and he thought I should have it back," she lied.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments, and for a small while, she thought she'd actually fooled him. But she was wrong. Daisuke raised his hand and backhanded her hard across the face.  
  
"You're lying to me. How dare you lie to protect that stupid ignoramus! How dare you!" Daisuke screeched, causing Hikari to flinch. "Go. Just get away from me. I do not care to have you in my sights anymore tonight. Goodbye."  
  
Hikari waited till Daisuke had walked away before getting up shakily from the floor and running off to her bed chamber, crying silent tears of fear.  
  
'If only Miyako were here... I miss her terribly.'  
  
***************  
  
Koushirou, the Rebel's strategist, spoke up. "This war will be approaching soon. We need all the help we can get to fight with us. Does anyone in this room know of anyone outside the Rebel apartment who can help us in our cause?"  
  
Takeru contemplated his idea for a moment, then stood up, all eyes shifting to him. "I know of someone who may be of service to the Rebel cause," he said shakily.  
  
Koushirou smiled, "That's wonderful Takeru. Who is it? We shall fetch them at once!"  
  
"Well, that's the problem Koushirou... It's the Princess."  
  
***************  
  
Princess Hikari stayed in her room for hours, refusing to accept any food or drink from her fiancé. She knew he didn't feel bad at all for slapping her around, but she knew he knew he had to be cautious from now on, because if she renounced him, he would no longer have a shot at being King. And that was what he secretly wanted. And she would do whatever it took to keep him from the throne.  
  
Sighing, Hikari's thoughts turned to Takeru, and soon an overwhelming calm took hold of her. She was sure that he would find a way out of this situation, without a doubt.  
  
Soon, sleep overcame her weary body and, with a smile on her face despite the situation she was in, began to dream about everyone's favorite blonde hero.  
  
***************  
  
"What? The Princess? Are you sure Takeru?" Koushirou asked in awe. "How is it you came about this discovery?"  
  
Before Takeru could answer his friends question, Yamato yanked his arm and shoved him out of the room.  
  
"Uh, we'll be right back," Yamato stammered before hurrying out the door after his younger look-alike.  
  
The men in the meeting room looked at one another and shrugged, deciding to wait to conduct the rest of their meeting after the pair came back.  
  
Outside the door, Yamato roughly grabbed Takeru's arm and shoved him against the wall to prevent an escape. "So that's where you were last night!" Yamato hissed. "You were in the castle grounds talking to the Princess, weren't you? How could you? You know that that rendezvous could have jeopardized our entire plan for war!"  
  
"Yes, I do know that. That is why I didn't breathe a word of our plan to the Princess. I am not a simpleton, Yamato," Takeru returned harshly. "But I must admit that I was not careful enough in my excitement."  
  
Yamato's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What has happened!?"  
  
"Daisuke came across us in the courtyard and we fought. I defeated him, and, ignoring the rules of fair engagement, he called on his guards to finish the work for him. I escaped, no problem, but Hikari... She had to go back into the castle to face him. But I do know for sure that we have one ally in the castle. I just know the Princess is with us."  
  
Yamato sighed, trying to take it all in. 'What if we have to go to war sooner than we thought? Are we ready?'  
  
***************  
  
Hikari woke the next day at dawn, a huge smile plastered on her face. She had had the best dream about her beloved Takeru, and the wonderful dream had ALMOST made her forget all her problems. She sighed and dressed herself, all the happenings of the night before coming into mind. She shivered in fear, hoping against hope that everything would turn out alright somehow.  
  
How she missed Miyako... She wished the girl were here again, to help her out with her new problems. Miyako would always listen to Hikari, and offer her assistance if needed. Miyako was a flower among thorns, for sure. But she was gone now...  
  
Hikari touched her cheek, not surprised to find a solitary tear trailing down her delicate cheek. She resolved then and there to do anything that would help the Rebel cause. She would not let Daisuke take the throne. She just wouldn't be able to live with herself if that ever happened.  
  
***************  
  
Yamato and Takeru walked back into the meeting room, closing the wooden door behind them.  
  
"Sorry about that!" Yamato said, grinning. His grin turned to a frown as Takeru stood up to speak.  
  
"Men, I know for sure the Princess will help us out. I met with her last night, against Yamato's wishes," Takeru glanced at Yamato before going on. "And I have every reason to believe she will support the Rebels. I told her nothing of the plan of war, or any of our secrecies. But she is willing to do what she can to help out. It will be difficult, I know, for she is in the castle, among our enemies. But she is being so brave to come forward like this and offer her assistance."  
  
Takeru glanced around at all the men sitting in the little room, watching them trying to direct their vision anywhere but him. Takeru grinned. "I think the sooner we go to war, the better."  
  
Takeru sat down and Koushirou stood up to speak. "Takeru is right in saying that the young lady is very brave to openly say she wants to assist us. And he is right in saying we are lucky to have someone inside enemy lines, so to speak, that will help us out. I think we should send a messenger somehow to notify her of our plans, although that would be very dangerous. We will surely provide costumes and robes to disguise the person. Who will volunteer to go on this dangerous mission?"  
  
***************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, this is a very short chapter, I know, but at least I updated and got it ready for another one, right? I know it's been a while, minna-san, but here it is at last! Please review! Happy reviews equal a happy author!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 


	12. Doubt

January 4, 2004  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By TG  
  
Edited by TG  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna-san! How are you all? It took me a while, but I have everything planned out, at least up till the war. This fic is gonna be longer than I thought! I have up till chapter 16 planned out, and that's not including the war. So be prepared, she's a longy! I had help with the next five chapters (12, 13, 14, 15, 16) from my friend and former editor, Cyber Rose. Thank you to her!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Digimon or anything to do with Digimon or their company. I do own the plot, and any resemblance to another fic is purely coincidental.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thanks goes out to miaow 227 for review twice. Hope you made up with your mum, and hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. Thanks to Learning to Love, and I hope you like my fic! (apologies to miaow 227 and LtoL if I've already thanked them for reviewing. I'm having computer problems, and I don't remember if I've already thanked them or not)  
  
And thanks to all others who review!  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 12  
  
'Doubt'  
  
No one made a sound, everyone waited to see who would volunteer to go rescue the princess. The silence was almost tangible, and it seemed to suffocate everyone where they sat in the meeting room.  
  
Getting sick of the delay, Yamato stood and said, "I will volunteer, and I'll take Jyou and Iori with me."  
  
A shudder went through the room, as though everyone had been holding their breaths and let them out in unison in a long, low sigh of relief.  
  
"Come," Yamato murmured, gesturing to Jyou and Iori, who stood tall. "We must get ready for the trip. We'll be going on horse, but we will have to find someplace to put them before we enter castle grounds....." Yamato trailed off, thinking to himself and muttering about royalty. The threesome exited the meeting room, leaving all the others to quietly clean up their mess and leave as well.  
  
***************  
  
Hikari took a shuddering breath, on the brink of tears. She stood on the flat roof of the castle, looking lost and unsure of herself. She grabbed a sconce and held on to it to avoid the high winds blowing her off balance. She wasn't sure if she was ready to fall.  
  
'Miyako was my life. I loved her, she was my best friend!' Hikari screamed in her mind, tears leaving salty trails on her cheeks. 'How could I have sent my best friend to her death? I feel so horrible now... So guilty.. It's all my fault!'  
  
"It might have taken a few days for her death to sink in, but it would only take mere seconds to remedy it..." she trailed off, a sudden calm taking over her as she gazed down at the ground, hundreds of feet below.  
  
She didn't jump though, still unsure of anything at the moment. 'I'm so confused, I don't know what to do! If I jump, Daisuke wouldn't get the crown, but I'm sure Father would find a way around that... But Takeru... I must live for him!' she thought with conviction. Takeru was her beacon of light, and she knew she needed to swim to it.  
  
She was about to back away from the edge, when a voice spoke, scaring her and making her jump. "Are you sure you want to be doing that, Princess?"  
  
Hikari whipped around and was shocked to see Daisuke standing there, looking genuinely concerned for her. "Please don't, Princess."  
  
Hikari stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. The concern in Daisuke's eyes sparked in her heart a strange will to live, but she didn't know the reason. 'Why would Daisuke be so concerned for me? What would he care if I died?'  
  
Daisuke held out his hand to her, and for a moment she thought about Takeru, but the moment didn't last, and she took it. He pulled her into a hug and, for the first time in days, Hikari smiled.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you Princess... For slapping you. I'm so sorry... It tears me up inside to think that I've hurt you, and I want to give you a present as a token of my regret." With that, Daisuke took out a long, skinny box and opened it for her, revealing a beautiful, sparkling diamond necklace.  
  
Hikari gasped as Daisuke put it around her neck. 'Why is he doing this? Does he really love me?' Hikari wondered. Then a terrible thought occurred to her. 'Does Takeru really love me, or does he just want me to be on the Rebel side? Do I really love him, or am I just lusting after him, hoping he could free me from feeling so imprisoned? Could marrying Daisuke really be all THAT bad?'  
  
Daisuke smiled at her, "You look beautiful. That necklace suits you well."  
  
Hikari smiled as well, forget about Takeru completely and putting her heart in Daisuke's hands. "Thank you Daisuke, you really are wonderful."  
  
And then the couple kissed, and the wind picked up and the birds chirped.  
  
'Have I at last found true love?' Hikari thought.  
  
Unknown to the kissing couple on the roof, they had an audience...  
  
***************  
  
Yamato, Iori and Jyou crouched outside the rot-iron fence surrounding the castle grounds. The leaves of the orchard trees ruffled and the shrubbery and flowers blew in the breeze. They searched all corners of the grounds outside the stone castle wall, hoping that Hikari would be outside the castle so they wouldn't have to breech it's walls.  
  
Suddenly Jyou pointed to the roof and exclaimed, "Look, the princess, with Daisuke!"  
  
The threesome stared up at the sky, and sure enough, they saw the couple on the roof, and to their horror, they were kissing, the sun glinting off of the necklace.  
  
For a moment, there was silence between Yamato, Jyou, and Iori, and Jyou was wishing he hadn't seen what he did.  
  
'How could she be kissing that wretch!' Yamato thought angrily, kicking a pebble in frusteration. 'I'll bet she's been brainwashed by her father and Daisuke!' Then a horrible thought occurred. 'I've got to tell Takeru. He's got to know. This could affect our plans for attack.'  
  
Miserably, Yamato heaved a sigh and turned around, his back on the castle and the kissing pair, and walked away. Jyou and Iori followed faithfully, all three abandoning the mission they had set out for. It was time to return home.  
  
***************  
  
In the hideout, Takeru paced impatiently, waiting for Yamato to return with the princess. Finally, the would be together again, and he could be happy.  
  
A few minutes passed by, and Koushirou, who had been watching from the shadows, walked up and put a calm hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Takeru, calm down. Everything will be okay, don't worry." How wrong Koushirou's words would be.  
  
An hour later, Yamato, Iori, and Jyou returned, told Koroku to take the horses back to the stable, and walked into the hideout, heads hanging.  
  
Takeru looked up, a huge, beaming smile on his face. His princess was here at last!  
  
But then, confusion set in, and the handsome smile disappeared from his face. She wasn't with them.  
  
"Yamato, what happened? Where's Hikari? I..." Takeru faltered when he saw the look on their faces. "Something happened. Tell me."  
  
Yamato walked up to Takeru, put a hand on his shoulder, and took a deep, steadying breath. "Takeru, we went to rescue her, but when we got there, we saw her.... Um, we saw her and Daisuke on the roof, and-and they were kissing. She had something glinting on her neck, so he must have given her a necklace or something. I don't know. I'm really sorry buddy."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry everyone, it's kind of short, but it was designed to be that way, so I hope you enjoy it anyway! Sorry it was kind of a cliffhanger of sorts, but since I have all the chapters planned out, I can assure you that you won't have to wait very long for the next one! Depends when I get the chance to type it up. Well, cya'll later! 


	13. Brother of Mine

January 5, 2004  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By TG  
  
Edited by TG too ^_^  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! How are you? I'm making up for the long wait between chapter ten and eleven, yay! I hope everyone forgives me for that ^_^. Anywayz, this is chapter 13, so I'm getting a long wayz. I never thought it would be over ten chapters. So this is awesome! Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Digimon, and any resemblance is coincidential. There. (lol)  
  
Reviews:  
  
....I don't believe we have any reviews yet, but if we get some, I'll include them in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Here's the fic!  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'Brother of Mine  
  
All was silent in the hideout, everyone was staring at Takeru to see his reaction to the news. The silence was tangible.  
  
Takeru glared at them all and yelled, "What are you looking at, get back to work!" And everyone rushed back to whatever they had been doing, and some of them left the area.  
  
Takeru looked back at Yamato and Jyou and Iori, and spat angrily, "You lie." Takeru walked closer to Yamato until they were but a few inches apart, and whispered, "You lie. She loves me, and she told me so."  
  
Yamato ground his teeth, angry that Takeru would doubt his word. "You just don't want to see the truth."  
  
Takeru abruptly shoved Yamato away from him and turned away from them, so they didn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Yamato reached out to help him, knowing that Takeru was hurting, but Takeru shoved Yamato away violently.  
  
Getting mad again, Yamato spat, "Would you doubt my word? We have been together through a lot and yet you wouldn't believe me? You question my honor?"  
  
Takeru frowned and said in a barely audible voice, "Yes, I do question your honor."  
  
Yamato's eyes narrowed and he punched Takeru in the face, knocking the younger man down on his knees. "You needed that, Takeru. You must open your eyes to reality."  
  
Takeru looked up at Yamato from the floor in sad anger and stood, punching Yamato back. Yamato wiped the blood forming at his mouth and started for Takeru, but turned away, not wanting to harm him. 'He's confused, he doesn't know what he's doing.'  
  
Takeru looked over at Jyou and Iori and asked them, "What is the truth, tell it to me now!"  
  
Jyou hung his head and said lightly, "Yamato spoke the truth, I'm sorry.. I spotted her on the roof with him. I'm truly sorry Takeru."  
  
Takeru paled and backed away as far as he could before hitting a wall. He slid down the wall and felt dizzy. 'This is all happening too fast. I dont' even know what's happened in the last thirty minutes. But Hikari... I thought she loved me. I thought...' and Takeru sighed.  
  
Yamato stood near the younger blonde and put a hand lightly on his shoulder, but the man pulled away roughly, preferring to be left along and untouched. "What's your problem Takeru? You know the truth, and I didn't lie! What's the matter now?"  
  
"I know you, Yamato. Better than you think. I see the way Mimi limps in the halls. I see the brand on her ankle. Don't think I don't know," Takeru whispered, and Yamato's eyes went wide.  
  
"How dare you!" Yamato shouted, grabbing Takeru's collar, shoving him with all the strength he had against the wall so as to knock the wind out of him. "How could you think I could do that to her? I love her!" Yamato pulled an arm back, aiming to punch the lifeless, defenseless Takeru, but Koushirou stepped in, physically shoving them apart.  
  
"This is no way," Koushirou said, struggling against the strength of Yamato, "for brothers to act!" That got Yamato's attention and he immediatly release his grip and Takeru fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
Everyone looked at them, and Takeru could feel all their eyes on him. He stood on shakey legs and brushed past Yamato.  
  
"You are no brother of mine," Takeru whispered, and walked away, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the hideout's halls.  
  
"Takeru..." Yamato whispered, longing to take Takeru into his arms and comfort him. Takeru's words hurt him, and so he silenced and staggered to his room, ignoring the pleas of the other three.  
  
Yamato sat down on the bed after closing his door, and for the first time in a very long time, Yamato cried.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but it's supposed to be short. I hope you liked it, and I would like to thank Cyber Rose again for helping out. As you can see, there are some new twists in the plot, to make it more interesting, of course! Have fun! Ja! 


	14. Shattered Lives

Hope's Blade  
  
By TG  
  
Edited by TG  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry about the 'sensory overload' in the last chapter. There's lotsa things that I revealed kinda all at once. So lemme recap. Takeru thinks Hikari no longer loves him, the news is out that Mimi has a limp and a tattoo (what does this mean? you'll find out in this chapter!), and Koushirou says something about brothers. What?! That's a lot of stuff to catch. So I'm sorry about that, reader. And to answer your unasked question, yes, the war is coming, and I'm hoping it will be soon, lol, because it's mega-hard to keep up a story (practically a novel) like this, with so much going on in my life.  
  
Somethin' Else:  
  
My friend, who shall remain nameless, (call him Joe), lost a loved one today, and I would like to say that I'm sorry Joe, and I'm praying for you and your family.  
  
Diclaimer:  
  
I don't own the characters or Digimon in general, but I do own this story, and I'm proud to say that this plot and story came out of my own head (and Cyber Rose's), so no one should steal it.  
  
Reviews: Thanks a lot to-  
  
Miaow227 (chap. 12) I know, I'm a Takari person too, so just wait and see what goes on, it'll be okay in the end. Or will it? ;)  
  
Miaow227 (chap. 13) Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! I try to make it different from other fics set up in this time era.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Miaow227, because this person has reviewed every chapter, and has stuck with my story since it started, thanks you! And to my friend, Cyber Rose, who helped me decide how to finish my story! I really appreciate it!  
  
(sorry for taking so much of the space for thanks you's and whatnot. I'll start the chapter now, lol)  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 14  
  
'Shattered Lives'  
  
Jyou sighed and opened the front door, which was hidden by vines and overgrown bushes. 'A breath of fresh air would be nice,' he thought, and strolled out the door, after looking both ways.  
  
After about an hour of walking, he came to the entrance to the woods, the place Miyako was murdered. Jyou frowned and surveyed the area, looking for the marker they had stuck in the ground when they had buried Miyako, and found it. Walking over to it, he found the ground was dug up and there was nothing inside the grave.  
  
A moaning sound was heard, and Jyou jumped visibly. "Who's there?!" he asked, panic rising in his throat.  
  
"Help me, I need water!" a voice answered back.  
  
'Feminine, by the sound of it. Sounds like she's telling the truth; her voice sounds strained and barely audible.'  
  
Finally, Jyou said, "I'll help you Miyako. Come, I know a safe place."  
  
A dirty, starved girl staggered out from the protection of the trees and Jyou took her arm and lead her deeper into the woods.  
  
"Come, I know there's a well nearby."  
  
***************  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jyou staggered in with a now clean Miyako leaning on his arm, panting.  
  
"Someone get Miyako some medical attention, now!" Jyou yelled, and within a few minutes a stretcher was brought out and Mimi relieved Jyou of Miyako. "Great, now someone go get Ken, he needs to see her."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Ken smiled as he thought about the happenings so far today. Miyako, his Miyako, was back! He could finally get the chance that he was so afraid he'd lost. He could tell her he loved her. This thought brought an even bigger smile to the stable boy's face, if possible. Then the thought of returning to the castle again squashed any happy thought in Ken's mind. Today was the day he was expected by his peers in the Rebellion to return to the castle, to make sure it seems like he's doing his job the the King and to Daisuke.  
  
'The day will soon be over, and I can come and see your beautiful face, Miyako!'  
  
***************  
  
In the throne room of the castle, Taichi stirred. He had noticed a movement at the gates a few seconds ago, and became unrested.  
  
"Daisuke, why don't you see who is at the gate personally. You know we are searching for Ken, the stable boy. If that's him, I wish for him to be brought to me," and with that, Daisuke bowed shortly and walked briskly away towards the massive front doors.  
  
Mere moments later, so it seemed to Taichi, Daisuke came back with Ken struggling behind him. "Lord," he said, bowing deeply, "I found this man at the gates, trying to inconspicuously sneak through the gates. It seems as though he hasn't done his duties for some time. What sort of punishment should we use, Sire?"  
  
Taichi waved his hand and the servents in the large chamber scurried off. "Send him to the dungeons, and we will decide his punishment there. See if he talks."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Daisuke muttered, and bowed low, taking Ken away, struggling.  
  
***************  
  
White stars twirled around in Ken's eyes, spinning in a majestic dance that entranced him. Pain shot through his back and down his spine as the whip slashed at his skin.  
  
Bracing for the next blow, Ken thought of Miyako and how he couldn't believe she was alive, and thanked his lucky stars that she was. He used her memory to fill his mind up and to occupy his thoughts, in an attempt to shove the thoughts of pain aside.  
  
"Are you going to talk, foolish stable boy, or do we have to continue to beat you until you are nothing but a greasy smear on the floor?!" Taichi yelled, nodding at his henchmen, who raised the whip once again. Ken shut his eyes tight and thought of Miyako, and how much pain she went through to live, and how that was nothing compared to this. The whip came down, and went back up into the air again, and yet Ken made no sound. Even though his life blood was draining away, Ken made no sound.  
  
***************  
  
Iori sighed, sitting outside the nurse's room. 'I've been nothing but a hinderance to the Rebels. I wish I could be of more help, but I'm so little, and I've no motivation. Even though Miyako's living, I have no motivation. I don't know what to do, because I'm only being a trouble to the Rebels by being here, not helping.'  
  
The impatient Yamato paced the hall, back and forth, back and forth. He glanced up and noticed Iori's face looked troubled. 'What could possibly be troubling this poor guy? Miyako's alive, and all is well.'  
  
Out loud, Yamato said, "What's troubling you, Iori?" He couldn't help but notice Iori's lip quiver, and the look of restrain on his face. "You can tell me Iori. I'm your friend, and you can trust me not to tell anyone, if you like."  
  
At this Iori looked up into Yamato's concerned-filled eyes. "Well, I feel like I'm not helping anyone around here. Like I'm more in the way, and I feel absolutely no motivation whatsoever to help you. I mean, look at Yamato and Takeru. They are willing to DIE for their cause, and then there's me, and I feel like doing nothing but going on stupid secret missions that turn out to be duds. And I feel like I've come from a rotten life compared to you all. I feel like I can't contribute as much as you have, coming from the King's castle."  
  
Yamato looked slightly shocked for a moment, certainly not expecting this to come out for Iori. But the shock on his face wore off into a smile.  
  
"Well, let me tell you Iori, that you are doing your part well here. I'm really proud of you. You know, a lot of people who work here now and have started new lives here haven't always been as lucky as you have. I mean, you've got plenty of clothes, you came from nice surroundings, you have always had food to eat, water to drink..." Yamato trailed off, waving his hand. "But some people, like Jyou for instance, haven't had all those luxories. Jyou's parents died when he was very young. So Jyou was sent to live with his only other living relative-his uncle. His uncle abused him, and his life went downhill. When he was young, he made the decision to escape from that life and go to a monestary, and this he did. I believe he studied the arts of healing and phsycology, and the effects of war there. He became a brilliant strategist. So he came to this country after he left the monestary, and he came to be here after he asked the King's permission to build a house and was denied. Jyou's gone through many hardships in his life, and we're all very glad he's here.  
  
"And Mimi's had a hard life as well. Mimi will forever have a limp because her foot was maimed after an attempt to run away from her masters." At this, Iori gasped. "Yes Iori, Mimi was born into a slave family. Actually, as strange as it may sound, her family belonged to mine. Oh, we had seperate houses for Mimi's family, and we treated them well, but when Mimi tried to run away, my family became angry and maimed her foot so she could never run fast again. Little by little, Mimi and I fell in love, and eventually I brought her here, to the hideout. I gave her a job here, as nurse, but she had to go back to the house once in a while. But when she found Takeru, she stayed there full time to take care of him. She probably knew he'd be an asset to the Rebel cause. So when Takeru was well enough, I took her back to the hideout with me. My family may disown me, and so be it. I love Mimi, and we need her here. She's had a bad life, same as Jyou, and she knows how the world works better than any of us."  
  
Just them Mimi walked through the doors, smiling at the two of them. The tray of various medications in her hands made a small rattling noise as she walked, and Iori couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Then he remembered what Yamato said about her maimed foot and gazed closer at her, just noticing her limp for the first time.  
  
'Maybe I don't really have it that bad, maybe I'm really not in the way, like I thought. Maybe I can really be of some use here. If Mimi and Jyou can go through hardships like those, and still be able to smile, and if they are able to give their lives for a cause they support so much, then I should be able to as well,' Iori thought, smiling back at Mimi as she walked back past them. 'Maybe I really don't have bad, not at all...'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I'm sure this was probably confusing for some people, and I don't mind answering questions if you have any. My address is syaoran_ccslover@hotmail.com If you'd like to email your question, please do so. Otherwise, comments can be submited to the review column. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that, and things are going to continue to be revealed, and they will probably get more confusing for a while. As you can tell, they're getting more informative, which most likely means (hint hint) that the fic is getting closer and closer to the war! Oooh, yay! Ja ne! 


	15. The Brothers' Pasts

July 11, 2004  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
By TG  
  
Edited by TG's trusty computer!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
No, I do not know the real first names of Takeru and Yamato's mother and father, so I made them up. You can tell me all you want to what their names are, but I will most likely be lazy and not change it. You are welcome to correct me, however. Sorry I haven't updated in so many months. I'm back on track now. I've lost the papers that were going to help me type this chapter, so I was at a bit of a roadblock. But all's well now, so I hope you enjoy this fic!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Miaow 227- Thanks for continuing to read this story, even though it's going REALLY slow, and for that I appologize profusely. Thanks again, you're amazing! I appreciate all your reviews and I look forward to seeing more!  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 15  
  
'The Brothers' Pasts'  
  
(A/N: Keep in mind, all of this chapter, or most of it, is set in the PAST! Think of it as one big flashback)  
  
Sorachi smiled softly down at her round belly. Her pregnancy was becoming more and more noticeable by the day, and she couldn't wait to see if her child would look like it's father.  
  
"Hm..." she thought aloud. "If you're a boy, I'll call you Takeru. If you're a girl... I'll call you... Sakura," she said decidedly.  
  
She often talked to her growing child, and wondered many times whether the small life within her could understand what she spoke.  
  
Sighing contentedly, she continued massaging her stomach for several minutes, before her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door to her slave chambers.  
  
"Yes?" She called, and the door slide open to reveal her lover and owner, Toishi Ishida. "Hello dear Toishi."  
  
"Hello, love," he returned. He sat down on her bed, but jumped up from it as if it had been made of burning coal. Instead, he paced the room, looking decidedly nervous.  
  
"Are you alright, Toishi?" Sorachi asked, genuinely concerned for her owner.  
  
"Yes, I have some bad news... But it must be done, no other way..." He trailed off, realizing that he was gabbering without making sense. "Sorry, love.. But you're getting noticeable, and..." He raked a hand through his hair without thought. "This is difficult, Sorachi. But I must do it. You know I love you with all my heart."  
  
Sorachi nodded after receiving a glance from her lover.  
  
"I must free you, Sorachi.. And you must leave here."  
  
Sorachi's eyes welled with crystalline tears and she shook her head. "But... We love each other!"  
  
"I know, Sorachi... I love you dearly, but my wife must never find out. No one must ever find out, for your own safety. You know this. When our baby is born, she will notice the resemblence, and I can't take that risk. You will be caught, then, knowing my wife..." Toishi trailed off, not wanting to say the next part.  
  
Sorachi nodded silently, fearfully. She knew what he was about to say, and if she was killed, so was her unborn child.  
  
"I'll set you free... I'll tell them I let you go because of your pregnancy. You can go to a different country, start a new life there. You don't have to be a slave anymore now," Toishi said, with a small smile. 'Anything for you, love.'  
  
Sorachi let the tears spill down her soft cheeks and nodded again. She made a small twitch, as though she wanted very much to do something, but thought better of it. Suddenly, she got up and embraced Toishi.  
  
Toishi smiled sadly and hugged her back, wishing they could remain that way for all eternity...  
  
That night, Sorachi fled the residence. She knew Toishi hadn't talked to his wife about her release, so she fled as fast as she could, being pregnant. She knew about a counrty, a peaceful country that she could turn to. She'd make a new home there, and her child will be born, and he won't have to be a slave forever.  
  
Sorachi smiled at the thought of her unborn child being free to do as he/she pleased in its future. She'd go to Serbia. But how? She certainly couldn't walk there, her child would be born before she reached Arcaidia's borders...  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her... She'd take a ship! She reached hastily into her dress pocket and pulled out a few large, round coins. 'This will be enough to sail to Serbia, surely.'  
  
And with confidence she set out toward West, shoreline in sight and money in hand.  
  
"We'll make it, little one," she said, patting her belly. "I promise."  
  
Fourteen Years in the Future  
  
Fourteen year old Takeru threw a small pebble into the sea. He watched as it hit the water, making tiny ripples in the unusually calm ocean. He sighed. The water was his home. He had always spent his spare time by the sea. Even his first memory was of the sea. He often closed his eyes and focused on said memory when he was sad or angry. The memory would always calm him down.  
  
Standing up and stretching, he breathed the salt air deeply and sighed again. He heard his mother calling him in. Grudgingly, he obliged.  
  
He had never had a father. Well, he had, obviously, but his father had never lived with him, and his mother never mentioned him. In fact, his mother never mentioned anything about her past. From time to time, he would see a sad flicker in her eyes, and he was always so close to asking why, but he had only to open his mouth when his mother would say something distracting. Obviously, she didn't want him to know. He didn't press the matter.  
  
Since he didn't have a father, he'd had to grow up pretty fast. He did most of the farm work and often went into town alone to sell their goods. He loved to carve, but he didn't love anything so much as he loved the sea.  
  
An eighteen year old Yamato strode out of his room. 'Ahh,' he thought. 'Favorite part of the day, the break of dawn in Arcaidia. Nothing better.'  
  
He made to walk past the living room and straight into the kitchen, but was stopped in his tracks as he heard two arguing voices.  
  
"....You're still mad at me for freeing Sorachi?"  
  
His father's voice.  
  
"Yes! She was MY slave, not yours. You have Tachikawa!" Yamato bristled when he heard Mimi's name spoken in such vehemence. Yamato had gradually fallen in love with Mimi over the years, and Mimi had felt the same way. They had been secretly courting, and he had been recently agonized over the fact that she had to be a slave. And now his mother was dragging her into this? Yamato had to hear more.  
  
"Yes, but she was pregnant..."  
  
"I don't care Toishi! Sorachi was a spoiled daughter of a pig! She was not worth the dirt on your boots! Even so, you do NOT have the right to free her! She was mine, she was MY pain to deal with!"  
  
"That's enough!" Yelled Yamato's father, startling even himself.  
  
"Toishi... You're-you're acting like you were friends? How could you even be friends with the lowest of the low, Toishi... She shouldn't have been associated with, she's worse than horse-"  
  
"I loved her!" Toishi shouted, immediately wishing he could take it back. He covered his mouth and stepped back. Yamato shrank in the shadows. Father and Sorachi?  
  
Toishi's wife took a step toward him and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. Toishi staggered back, shocked.  
  
"So," Mrs. Ishida snarled. "So... She was having your baby!"  
  
The silence from Toishi was all she needed to confirm this. She pushed back a sniff and raised her hand in a threatening way. Toishi flinched slightly. Mrs. Ishida hit him. Again, and again.  
  
Yamato flinched, watching his mother abuse his father. The shock of hearing such news about Sorachi being pregnant with his father's child was wearing off, and the new shock of his mother hitting his father overpowered him.  
  
That night, Yamato sat with Mimi in the field. The wheat had grown so high that no one could see them if they were sitting. Yamato had told Mimi what happened that morning, and his plans of running away with her. Mimi looked shocked at first, but her eyes softend and she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yamato, I love you and I will run with you.. But I'm afraid... Isn't there another way?"  
  
Yamato thought a moment before slowly saying, "Yes.... Yes there is another way. I could free you. You belong to my father's side. He was once in love with a slave... I could convince him... I'm sure of it!"  
  
Yamato jumped up, but Mimi grabbed his arm. "Yama, just be careful what you say and how you say it, okay?"  
  
Yamato nodded, and left Mimi in the wheat field.  
  
The next day, Yamato went directly to his father, and told him he needed to talk. Yamato had to wait all day so his father could have some time to talk, and when the moment came, Yamato seized it completely.  
  
"Father," he said, not wasting time on small talk, "I'm in love with Mimi, and I wish for her family to be free. She lives only with her father, after all, and I could go and build her a house."  
  
At first, Toishi only stared at his son, but after a moment, he sighed. Putting a hand on his son's shoulder, he spoke, "Of course I will free them. And as you said, you may build them a house. What do you plan on doing once she is free?"  
  
Yamato smiled. "I'll go into the city. I'll live in an apartment. Get a job. I will visit Mimi as often as I can, and when she's ready, she can move in with me, and we'll marry."  
  
Toishi frowned. "I want you to be careful in the city, Yama. Things can get out of hand. You have to promise to visit us, or at least me, if possible."  
  
Yamato nodded.  
  
Toishi pulled Yamato into a big bear hug. "I love you, Son."  
  
"I love you too, Father." And with that, Yamato prepared to leave soon, and Toishi went to the Tachikawa slave chambers to tell them of their freedom.  
  
Present  
  
Back in the present, 22 year old Yamato anguished in the thought of his father having a child with his slave, Sorachi. He anguished in the thought of not noticing that Takeru was his brother.  
  
'All this time, I've had my own flesh and blood in my headquarters.. All this time.. And I never even realized it.'  
  
Out loud, he moaned, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Brother, please forgive me!"  
  
"I forgive you," came a soft voice in the shadows near Yamato's door. Takeru walked in, his face a picture of sadness. They stared at each other a long time, and then Yamato pulled Takeru into a hug and they stayed that way for a long time, realizing just now what they had been missing their whole lives.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm done with this chapter, and I FINALLY updated, YES! Thanks to all who read and review, you are the ones who make the late hours and sore hands worth while! If you're confused about this chapter, please email me or ask your question in a review. I'm going to try to update more often, since I'm back from vacation and such, and I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment of Hope's Blade. Ciao! 


	16. Daze

Hope's Blade  
  
By: TG!  
  
Edited by: TG's trusty computer! (ah, the wonders of spell check!)  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey, sorry again for the wait. I think those of you who have stuck with this story are familiar with my writing techniques, and you know this has been going really slowly. I might warn you, the War is up and coming, and I'm not just saying that. Right now, HB is rated PG, but if any of you think I should up the rating a bit, tell me so in a review.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yawn. I no own, you no sue!  
  
Reviews (and a special thank you)  
  
Miaow227- Hey, thanks for the review yet again! You still rock my face off, lol. I think you're actually the only one who's continuing to read this story. Thank you very much for sticking with it. You're awesome!  
  
Cory- Special thanks goes out to you! You're awesome!  
  
Hope's Blade  
  
Chapter 16  
  
'Daze'  
  
Hikari paced her room, trying to organize the jumble of confusing thoughts that ran about in her head. She barely heard Daisuke's poundings on her door; the sounds seemed a million miles away.  
  
Occupied by her thoughts about the two men in her life, she numbly sat on the edge of her luxurious bed. 'Gods above, what's wrong with me? I just let Daisuke kiss me... And I liked it!'  
  
Not noticing what was going on in her surroundings, she slowly pulled on her night gown and slipped under the covers, still so completely lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the poundings had subsided.  
  
'I need to sort out my feelings,' Hikari thought before she fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
The princess's unsettling thoughts finally bested her and she rose quietly, unable to sleep. She chased the thoughts around in her mind for a while, until they overwhelmed her. In an attempt to escape them, she stepped out onto her balcony.  
  
Judging by the position of the moon, it was nearly midnight.  
  
She was amazed by how beautiful it looked, especially on a night like tonight. The glowing sphere lit up nearly the entire grounds.  
  
She just happened to glance toward the stables, and saw a silhouette of a man crouching in the tall grass. Her eyes widened in slight shock, and she ran from her bedroom to the castle grounds.  
  
Jyou and Iori stood in the shadow, just beyond the reach of the moon's light. Iori carefully edged their way to the nearest door and slipped silently inside. Jyou did not follow; he had more important matters to contend with. Such as getting the princess safely out of the castle grounds and back to the hideout.  
  
Both had been concerned about their fellow Rebel, Ken, and had volunteered to go after him and the princess, in case they needed to be rescued from the clutches of Taichi and Daisuke.  
  
Iori's footsteps echoed loudly off the stone floor as they traveled down the grand corridor. The anxiousness practically poured off of Iori in droves as he turned a corner. Down another hallway, turn another corner. It seemed to take forever for him to get where Jyou suspected Ken might be. Iori both seriously hoped that Jyou was wrong.  
  
Finally reaching their destination, Iori reached out and, hesitating slightly, opened the creaking door that lead to one of the dungeons. This was not a normal dungeon chamber. This chamber was filled with all sorts of painful-looking devices used to get information out of people. The hard way.  
  
A shadow of a figure crouched in the middle of the room. The figure undoubtedly was Ken, looking malnourished and pale in the moonlight.  
  
Iori rushed to Ken's side, completely forgetting to be stealthy. Ken looked up and the look on his face was that of such gratitude that it took Iori by surprise.  
  
"Ken, what happened, are you okay?" Iori rushed, eyeing Ken's bleeding back.  
  
"Iori... I can't come back here anymore. He knows," Ken muttered.  
  
"He... He caught you?" Iori asked, slightly confused at Ken's mysterious words.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, they whipped me. But the thought of Miyako kept me conscious."  
  
Iori bit his lip as he helped Ken stagger to his feet. The younger man had known that Ken had been in love with Miyako. And Miyako had probably returned Ken's love. But Iori still had had a silly crush on her.  
  
Iori's eyes widened in realization. That's all it had been, a stupid crush on someone he knew he couldn't have. Glancing at Ken and his various injuries, Iori decided that Miyako deserved someone who loved her as much as Ken did.  
  
Iori's thoughts of love plagued him until Ken brought him out of his reverie. "Iori, is that Jyou? What's he doing?"  
  
Iori followed Ken's gaze and saw a figure crouching near the stables. "Oh, Jyou's going to rescue the princess... Takeru had decided to fall in love with her, which could have complicated everything, but lucky for us, she returned his feelings and agreed to help our cause."  
  
Ken smiled. "Love knows no boundries."  
  
Iori rolled his eyes and they made their way back to the hideout. 'This is just too much talk about love. It's making me sick.'  
  
As Iori trudged back to headquarters with Ken on his shoulder, he smiled. He definitely felt useful to the cause now. (A/N: Remember... He was feeling all sad because he felt like he was just in everyone's way?)  
  
Jyou sighed in relief as he watched Iori leave with Ken clutched tightly to his shoulder. 'At least they've gotten out safely.'  
  
Jyou turned his attention to listening for footsteps of any kind. He planned on breaking into the castle and talking the princess into coming back to headquarters with him.  
  
His tuned ears picked up on footsteps, gradually coming closer and closer. His heart rate went up slightly and he peeked around the corner of the stable to see who it was.  
  
'Ah, perfect. I don't even have to break in,' he thought, relieved, as the princess walked toward him, oblivious to his presence.  
  
She stopped to look around, sensing something was different. 'Now!' Jyou thought as he lept up.  
  
Hikari reached the stables and stopped in her tracks. Something felt different, almost not right. She looked around and then down at her feet. 'Footprints!'  
  
Before she had time to react, or even think about what the footprints might mean, a shadowy figure lept up from the ground and a hand shot out from the edge of the shadows and covered her mouth.  
  
"Don't scream princess! I'm a friend," was the last thing she heard before she fainted.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, that's the chapter. It's kind of short, but I got all the info in it that I wanted, so I'm happy with it. I'd like to thank my friends Alli and Cory for helping me when I got stuck. And I'd like to thank everyone who's read this, whether you left a review or not. Anyway, R&R, and enjoy! Ja ne! By the way, some words are misspelled, but not so horribly disfigured that you can't read them. I'm just too lazy to correct it! 


	17. Meetings

March 2

Hope's Blade

By TG

Edited by me, myself, and I!

Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaaack! This'll be a long one, just to warn you. I owe everyone an apology for not posting. I lost all my summaries and ideas because my computer crashed, and since then I've been busy preparing for college. We had a snow day today, so I figured I could come and work on this long over-due chapter. So I'm sorry and I hope you all accept my apology.

Disclaimer: I no own, you know sue! This is my plot; any resemblance to any other fic is purely coincidental.

Since we aren't allowed to thank our reviewers anymore, apparently…(cough thankyoucough)… On with the show!

Hope's Blade

Chapter 17

'Meetings'

Small, delicate fingers fumbled around, trying to make out their surroundings. Her fingers told her she was lying on a cot with a scratchy blanket covering her shivering body. The young woman opened one bleary, chocolate brown eye to greet the hazy light emitting from a window across the room.

'Wait… Wasn't I just outside by the castle stables?'

She tried to sit up, but a small, rough hand pushed her back down again. Hikari looked up to see a young woman with pink, wavy hair smiling gently down at her. Hikari was positive her eyes conveyed confusion, because the pink haired woman spoke.

"Hello Princess. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. You blacked out last night and I've been taking care of you. Do you have any idea where you are?"

Hikari tried to shake her head but found it hurt too much. "No, I don't know where I am Miss Tachikawa. I'm very confused. Last time I remember, I was at the castle stables in the dead of night."

Mimi smiled down at her and gently caressed her forehead with a warm washcloth. "Takeru convinced everyone you were on our side, and so Jyou and Iori left to rescue you and Ken. Oh! And I have a surprise for you!" With that, Mimi whirled around and all but ran out the door to the hospital ward. In a few seconds, the door opened again, but it wasn't Mimi that walked through it.

Hikari nearly died of shock to see her purple-haired and bespectacled friend. "MIYAKO!" Hikari shouted, jumping up out of her cot to embrace her companion. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were dead!"

Miyako smiled, "If it wasn't for Jyou I wouldn't even be here. He found me a few days ago and brought me here. I haven't been filled in on anything, but it has been very busy around here recently. I imagine it's got to do with all the missions."

"Missions? What-"

BANG!

A small squeal escaped Hikari's throat as the door to the hospital ward nearly exploded off its hinges. The door still held, but raised voices could be heard in the hallway.

"Where is he!"

Some bustle.

"Who Yamato?"

"Takeru! Where did he go? I need him NOW!"

"Well Yamato.. He um.. Went to help Iori carry Ken back to headquarters.. Ken was very wounded you know.. And uh, he hasn't returned yet…"

Silence…

"WHAT!"

"Yama, calm down dear, I'm sure Takeru's alright. He can take care of himself and everyone else," came Mimi's tinkling voice.

"I know Mimi.. I'm worried. I mean, he's my brother," Matt's voice faded away.

Hikari and Miyako looked at each other and then glanced back at the door, half expecting it to shatter into a thousand pieces. When it didn't, the pair of women shrugged. 'I hope Takeru is alright.. I thought he'd be here to greet me,' Hikari thought gloomily.

"I'll leave you to rest Princess. I'm sure Takeru is alright. Don't fret so much Miss!" Miyako said with a confident smile. With a small nod, she swept out of the room. Hikari just stared after her friend, realizing for the first time how graceful and invaluable Miyako really was.

h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e

Wind rustled in the otherwise silent forest as two men grunted, exhausted, attempting to carry the deadweight of an unconscious stable boy after an entire night of running, doubling back, and covering their tracks. Ken had passed out half-way through the forest, so Takeru and Iori had had to carry him back. It took the entire night just to get that far, being careful not to be followed.

Iori looked up and smiled, his spirits lifting greatly as he shouted, "Takeru, look! Headquarters!"

Takeru's head snapped up in surprise and relief, but the motion was too fast. He became dizzy and his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground. Iori let go of Ken in surprise and Takeru grunted as Ken's body fell on him.

'How embarrassing,' thought Takeru as Iori stammered his apologies in the background. Out loud, Takeru, annoyed and at his wit's end, said, "Just help me get him up, will you?"

"Y-yeah… Sorry about that Takeru. Hehehe…"

Takeru rolled his eyes at the younger man's nervous laughter and the two of them hefted Ken's limp body to Headquarters. He imagined Yamato laughing at him and pulled a face.

h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e

Hikari rolled over in the cot. She was so incredibly tired, but still she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Or maybe it was because she was intensely worried about Takeru's return. She had heard Yamato shouting through the door about how the younger man hadn't returned to Headquarters yet, and that had been hours ago.

A sudden bang shook the door. "Not this again," Hikari muttered. She rose off the cot and padded over to the door to give whoever was making that racket a tongue-lashing. She opened the door and was about to use her most authoritative voice to scold the living daylights out of everyone when a faint voice stopped her dead.

"Don't stand there staring, help me! We've been carrying Ken through the woods for hours!"

"Yamato is looking for you Takeru," came another man's voice.

"I know, I'll find him."

Hikari's heart fluttered in her chest. The sounds of people rushing to help the young blonde went unnoticed by her. That voice. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever to hear it again. Unconsciously, she slowly began to move toward Takeru's voice.

"Iori needs rest and Ken needs medical attention, Mimi. I'm not sure what's happened to him but he's in pretty bad shape. I'll help you get him into the hospital wing."

Mimi cheerfully said her thanks and Hikari could hear slow and steady footsteps coming down the hallway toward her. In no time she saw the jovial face of Mimi and the exhausted face of Takeru round the corner, with an unconscious Ken between them. Hikari's breath caught in her throat.

h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e h o p e s b l a d e

Takeru grunted under the weight of Ken's still lifeless body. His own body was worn out and he could barely feel his legs as he and Mimi made their way slowly down the hall. Takeru's vision swam slightly and his knees threatened to buckle from under him. He staggered slightly, but his head snapped up as he heard someone's breath hitch in their throat.

Takeru's clear cerulean blue eyes met passionate chocolate brown. One word escaped Takeru's lips before his knees gave and he let exhaustion claim him.

"Hikari!"

Author's notes: Short, sweet and hard to beat! Review, but most importantly, enjoy! Please no flames for the long amount of time it took me to update. I already know.


	18. Awakening

**Hope's Blade**

By: TG

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Um.. Hey. I decided to put in this little bit to fix some holes between 17 and 18. I lost –EVERYTHING- on my computer, including all my story files bc it crashed… So I really couldn't remember what I was going to have happen. My computer has crashed twice now! –rants- Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be short, but it will fill in what gaps there were.

Disclaimer: Guh… I don't own. I didn't steal ideas from other fics. Don't sue me.

Chapter 18

Awakening

-

-

-

'The infirmary was very busy today,' Mimi thought as she turned her attention from a lascerated Ken to an exhausted Iori and Takeru. So far, she hadn't even allowed visits to the boys, even though Yamato had practically knocked down every door in the base looking for his brother.

Hikari had been released from Mimi's care after she had been calmed down; she had seen Takeru collapse and it sent her into a panic. The downside to this is that Mimi had no one conscious to talk to as she went about her tasks. So instead she hummed.

**Ho p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

Iori grunted. Some sort of noise was waking him up and he was _not ready, __damnit_He still felt completely exhausted and his eyelids and limbs weighed a ton. The noise began to sharpen his fuzzy mind and he realized it was humming. He cracked an eye open and saw Mimi bustling around between two other beds, which, he realized, held Ken and Takeru's prone bodies. With a jolt, Iori remembered what had happened and sat up, gasping. They had made it safely!

Mimi glanced over at him at smiled to see him awake. "Good afternoon, Iori. Feeling better? Let me help you sit up. I'm sure you're a little light-headed, but once that passes you will be free to go."

Iori nodded and allowed Mimi to help him out. He sat for a few minutes, watching the room swim before him until his dizziness subsided. "How are Ken and Takeru? I don't remember what happened."

"Oh, I'm not sure yet, because neither Ken nor Takeru have woken up yet. But I think you might have passed out right after you got into the base." Iori nodded and stood up on his shaky legs. "Oh, you'd better find Yamato and tell him what happened. He's been worried sick. I refused to let anyone visit while you were all unconscious, so he's been pacing around the base and mostly likely being a general jerk," Mimi added.

Iori grinned and nodded to Mimi in thanks. He walked out the door only to be confronted by a frustrated and panicky Yamato. Mimi chuckled at the look on Iori's face as the closed the infirmary door. 'Poor sap.'

**Ho p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

Several hours later, Ken was up and moving around after having his lascerations treated and regaining consciousness. Mimi shooed him out in much the same fashion as Iori and turned to focus on Takeru, who should be waking up any time. Suddenly, from the other end of the room came a shaky sigh.

'Right on cue," Mimi thought, smiling. Out loud, she said, "Takeru? Can you hear me? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Grunt.

"I'll take that as a no. Come on, up you go," Mimi muttered, not unkindly as she attempted to help the dazed man sit up on his bed. "You've been through a lot, but your brother has been waiting to talk to you for two days. You should probably go talk to him." Takeru nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Thank you," he croaked and walked out of the infirmary door. Mimi smiled and said, "Please don't come back often!" She heard a chuckle as she turned back to her work and smiled to herself. She really loved her job.

**Ho p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

Ken peeked his head around the doorjamb, eyes searching for Miyako. He found her sitting on her cot, staring out the window. The floor creaked and her head whipped around. Their eyes locked and suddenly there was nothing and no one in the world but them. He walked into the room.

**Ho p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

Yamato was about ready to pull his hair out after talking to everyone _except_ his brother. He knew the whole story of Ken's wondrous escape, but he hadn't been able to talk to the one person he really wanted. Frustrated really wasn't the right word for what he was feeling right now.

Just as he was about to turn around and pace in the other direction, the infirmary door opened for a third time and out walked his brother, still obviously a little dazed. Yamato's face broke into a smile as he hugged his brother.

"You've had an exhausting adventure, Takeru. You need to get some food in you and talk to Hikari. You have to promise me you'll go to sleep after that though."

Takeru smiled at his older brother and nodded, unwilling to use his crackling voice. He had gone two days without water and food and his throat felt raw. He allowed Yamato to lead him to the Mess to eat and an hour later he found himself alone in Hikari's room.

"Hikari, I'm sorry about the kidnapping!" The words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I hope Jyou didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry if we scared you!-"

Hikari stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. "Takeru, thanks for getting me out of that oppressive castle. I owe you my life."

Takeru smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." Hikari responded by kissing him chastely and scolding him about being too lively so soon after waking up from a two day sleep. He grinned and reluctantly released his Princess. "I need to go back to my cot to sleep, or Yamato will kill me." Hikari giggled and let him go, but not before making him promise to see her again the next day.

As he walked out the door, he looked back over his shoulder at his love smiling at him.

'She has the most beautiful smile,' he thought as he closed the door behind him.

As he lay down in his cot to sleep off his weariness, he thought he must be the luckiest man in the universe to have such a loving family behind him.

**Ho p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

AN: There we are, this one is pretty long compared to what I've been writing usually. It's just hard to sit down and write a nice 3 or 4 page chapter with all this college homework piling up around me. I will try to update more often to finish it off. It's so close to being done finally! Taken me long enough, eh?


	19. Choices

November 18

Hope's Blade

By TG

Edited by moi…

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so you no sue. Any resemblance to a fic is purely coincidental.

Thanks to my reviewers and to Eternal Contradiction for motivating me lol.

* * *

Hope's Blade

Chapter 18

_'Choices'_

He was running. Constantly running. His slippered feet slapped on the stone floor of the castle, his fingers skinned raw as they were held against the limestone walls, helping him find his way in the dark. Why was the castle so dark?

He kept running, not knowing what else to do. His body suddenly stopped of it's own volition and he swiveled around, coming face to face with a door. He opened the door and squinted as the light hit his eyes, bring and scintillating and unforgiving.

'I've been expecting you,' a voice suddenly echoed through the room, and Takeru tensed, hand on his sword, ready to pull it out if he needed it.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Takeru asked loudly, trying to sound braver than he felt.

'Who I am is none of your concern. I'm simply here to tell you that you have a choice,' the voice intoned, soothing and soft and melodic to Takeru's ears.

'What kind of choice?" he asked it, unsure he wanted to know.

'A very important one. You will know when the time comes, my dear Takeru.'

Suddenly Takeru was hit with images. Images of Daisuke hitting Hikari, images of Ken being whipped, images or Yamato and Mimi talking quietly, images of Jyou being beaten by his uncle. The images took over his mind and he sunk to his ground, not even feeling his kneecaps connect to the limestone with a sickening crack. Takeru groaned and grabbed his head. The mental pain of the images was intense. He heard someone's screaming echoing off the stone walls, and it didn't occur to him that it could be his own.

**H **o p e s b l a d e **H **o p e s b l a d e **H** o p e s b l a d e

Hikari sat up in her cot, having been awoken by something she couldn't describe. She calmed her panicked breathing and got up to get a drink of water. Halfway from her cot to her door, she heard something that made her heart stop. It sounded like screaming.

**H **o p e s b l a d e **H **o p e s b l a d e **H** o p e s b l a d e

Yamato sighed, unable to sleep. His mind kept wandering toward the situation with the monarchy. He knew war was inevitable, and he also knew he didn't want Takeru to fight. His brain told him he couldn't win without Takeru beside him, but his heart told him he couldn't live with himself if Takeru wasn't safe. He sighed again and got off his cot. He needed to take a walk.

**H **o p e s b l a d e **H** o p e s b l a d e **H** o p e s b l a d e

The heated whisper of his breath against her neck made her gasp. She felt his lips hovering over her throat milliseconds before he kissed her. She sighed and arched her back into him. He made his way up to her lips and took them with force. She broke away for air and they gazed into each others' eyes, panting from passion.

"I love you, Miyako," he rasped. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I love you too, Ken."

Ken kissed her passionately and whispered, "When all this is over….will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note: This is meant to be short (considering there's only 717 words, lol) and kind of a sensory overload. I hope you enjoyed a rare update. This is coming to a close, and I'm planning on writing the next chapter right away so I don't forget any ideas I had. I did lose all my plans for this story, after all. I know, it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize but school and all.. Ya know. And losing my plans of the story. So yeah, please review and read, hopefully not in that order lol. 


	20. Decisions

Hope's Blade

By: TG

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: -waves arms- I'm here! My updating is slow and I bet people think I will never finish, but I will eventually! (lol) I'm hoping to finish soon so I don't have to worry about this story anymore and maybe start a new one. If this sounds rushed, I'm sorry. I'm mostly concerned with just getting it updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Digimon. Any resemblance to another fic is coincidential, considering I don't read Digimon anymore

-

-

-

-

Chapter 19

**Decisions**

Yamato kicked at a pebble as he walked. He had much to think about and his thoughts filled his head and weighed his heart down. Should he take Takeru with him into battle? Would that mean being irresponsible as a brother? He knew the Rebels couldn't win without Takeru's bravery, but Yamato's personal ties with Takeru might distract him in a fight; even though he knew his brother could take care of himself and more, Yamato would still be worried about him.

Yamato sighed and stopped walking. He was too tired to think rationally, but knew if he went back to his cot he wouldn't sleep. He heard clamboring footsteps and turned around, surprised to see the princess.

**H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

Hikari knelt down next to Takeru's prone body and shook him to consciousness. Takeru bolted up and looked around frantically. Evidentally seeing nothing offensive, he calmed enough to notice Hikari.

"Hikari! Where is Yamato? I must talk to him. Do you think you can get him for me?"

"S-Sure, Takeru.. " Hikari was about to ask him what had happened, but he sent her a look that said 'please do as I ask,' so instead she got up and ran to find Takeru's brother.

**H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

"Yamato!" Hikari yelled as she ran down the hall. Yamato's head popped up and he looked a bit surprised to see her at this time of night. She knew she probably looked a mess; she was still wearing her nightgown and her hair was sticking up in odd directions, but she didn't care. "Yamato, Takeru is asking for you," she panted, coming to a stop at Yamato's side. "Says he needs to talk to you right away."

Yamato didn't hesitate as he asked her to lead him to his brother.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the hallway in which Takeru had collapsed and found him up and pacing furiously. The younger blonde barely looked up as the two arrived, but started off in the direction of the meeting room, not bothering to see if the other two were following.

As soon as all three were in the room, Takeru slammed the door shut and faced Yamato with a look of furious determination. "You MUST allow me to fight with you."

Yamato was taken aback at this. Of all the things he expected, this was not among them. "I don't know, Takeru.. I don't want you hurt and I don't want you to end up being a diversion either."

"I must do it. I cannot explain to you why, but to say that I just _know_ it."

Yamato didn't hesitate. "Okay. Just promise me you'll stay safe, Takeru."

"I'll do my best. I cannot promise anything."

Yamato nodded and cleared his throat to relieve any emotion building up. "Meeting tomorrow morning. We shall discuss last minute strategies and with any luck, we'll see our first battle in two days' time."

There was a muffled gasp in the corner of the room and both men swung around, having forgotten Hikari was there. Takeru crossed the room in four strides and wrapped his arms around the sobbing princess. Yamato blushed, not wanting to see his little brother doing such things and quietly excused himself from the room.

"Takeru, I worry about you. And everyone else here, for that matter. I've only been here two days and already I feel like part of the family. I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Hikari muttered against his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know," he murmured. "It cannot be helped."

**H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

"Alright, meeting adjourned. Please have a last meal with your families and loved ones. We meet tomorrow at oh-eight hundred. We'll begin our attack. Remember to check your weapons."

There was a scrape of chairs as everyone in the meeting room stood up to clasp hands. Each man left with the same thing on his mind; the time for battle was set. It was finally happening.

**H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e H o p e s B l a d e**

AN: Aaaaaaaand… That's the chapter. Sorry, it's short and yet another cliffy. And I know, nothing about Miyako or Ken yet. I need to go back and fix a few holes from the previous few chapters before I can do anything else. Anyway, review!


	21. Worth

**Hope's Blade**

By TG

_Author's Note_- This might be a long a/n. I have a bit to explain to you all! First of all, I once again find myself apologizing for my delay in updating. I have participated in (and completed) my first nanowrimo, which took up a lot of time. Also, I wanted to confer with the person who contributed the most to this story; CyberRose. We thought up the idea together, so I thought I would like to end it with her as well and I had to wait a while in order to do that since we both go to different colleges. Second of all, once I'm done with this, I am thinking of taking up the task of doing some slight editing to the previous chapters. Over the (many) years, my writing styles and tastes have changed and I'm sure even the most unseasoned fanfic reader could tell that. Third of all, I would like to say a hearty thank you to those of you who put up with my on-again, off-again relationship with this story. It's taken a few years, but I have always promised that I would finish, haven't I?

Anyway, be prepared and have fun reading!

_Disclaimer_- I don't, nor have I ever, owned Digimon. The story is the product of my and CyberRose's active imaginations and any resemblance to another fic is purely unintentional.

Chapter 21

_'Worth'_

Yamato grunted slightly. He may be a great fighter and leader, but unlike Koushirou, he was a man of action. He, the brilliant strategist, and about twenty other men had been crouching silently in the dark for three hours, waiting for the changing of the guard in order to set up their trebuchets that Koushirou had spent months building. Yamato had silently wondered at first why Ken had been shunned from the project, but Koushirou seemed to know what he was doing, so he didn't question his strategist. Yamato used this time spent in silence to mull over the plans they had made at the meeting last night.

Hikari had been taken by Jyou and had only been missing for a day or two. They knew that those inside the castle would know that she was missing by now, and they counted on Hikari's acting skills to explain how she had 'escaped' her captors. Most everyone inside the castle new of her fiery attitude and so her tale of escape wouldn't sound like a _complete_ load of tosh. Those who were closer to her, however, would prove to be a problem but hopefully someone would have infiltrated the castle by then to bring her back to safety. Earlier, Miyako had snuck in since she couldn't be seen by Daisuke because she was supposed to be dead. She would help retrieve the Princess from the inside. Miyako and Hikari's parts were extremely important –they were distractions for Takeru and Iori to sneak in. Those two were to engage Taichi and Daisuke in battle in hopes that the two spikey-haired men wouldn't notice when Yamato and Koushirou and their men released Koushirou's home-made trebuchets on them.

Speaking of Takeru, Yamato hoped that his younger brother had gotten into the castle by now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Koushirou nod and Yamato signaled to his men to wheel out the trebuchets. He was rather amazed that they could be kept hidden for so long because the things were so massive.

* * *

An evil, bone-chilling laugh echoed throughout the stone castle. Taichi and Daisuke stood in the main chamber of the castle, the latter looking slightly uncomfortable as Taichi's laughter died. A few of his guards stood several feet away, holding a very irritated Miyako in a vertical full-nelson. Standing next to Taichi was his daughter, Hikari, looking very distressed at the failure of her mission. The two 'distractions' had been caught by the King and Daisuke themselves while trying to sneak in; there could not possibly be a worse outcome for the Rebellion.

Hikari mentally cursed her idiocy and prayed to God that Takeru and Iori had already managed to sneak in after them. A soft noise redirected her thoughts toward Daisuke, who shifted uncomfortably next to her. Taichi grinned at his daughter and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders.

"My daughter, I see you have found your way back to us after having been _kidnapped_. I'm so proud of you, my dear," the man sneered. Hikari swallowed hard; they had bought her kidnapping story until Miyako had tumbled in after her. Upon seeing her alive and well, chaos reigned in the hall for a few minutes until the guards managed to subdue her and they had been guided to the throne room –the main and largest chamber of the castle. "I do not care for another such lie to be told to me, so I will say right now that your servant girl is in my care."

Hikari shuddered under her father's arm. She knew that what he said had been a near-veiled threat –she had to be careful of what came out of her mouth from here on in. She nodded to show she understood her father and he continued with, "I'm glad you understand, dear. Now that you are here, I would like very much to get on with the wedding. You see, we know what is going on right now outside this castle. Ishida really should have swept his place for bugs."

The Princess's eyes widened to an almost comical size as she processed this information. She hasn't been with the Rebellion for long, but she understood what he meant. "Bugs? As in, someone on the inside was working for you?"

Taichi chuckled. "Glad you caught on, dear. I will not bother you with the details, but yes. Anyway, dear daughter, my point is that if you want your servant girl to survive, you will marry Daisuke. Now. Otherwise, I, the King, shall have her executed for treason."

Hikari's eyes widened again and she stole a glance at her best friend. Miyako was struggling in the arms of the guard who was holding her in the full-nelson pin and grumbling. She didn't seem to have heard what the King said. The Princess hung her head, thinking. She was to be a distraction, and she was sure that a wedding would be a big enough distraction for her love and Iori to sneak in and find them. She couldn't live with the fact that her refusal would mean a loss for the Rebellion or the death of her friend. She nodded slowly and felt a weight press down on her, as though she were under water. Taichi clapped his hands in glee and steered her over to Daisuke, who was standing next to a priest. Hikari couldn't believe she had never noticed her father's true personality before. Had he always been so manipulating? She was thankful for Takeru entering her life; if he hadn't, she may have never noticed her father's doings. Behind her, Miyako continued to struggle.

* * *

Takeru grunted and pulled his sword out of yet another body. He didn't wait to make sure the guard was dead before turning to another and slicing his throat open. A few yards away from Takeru, Iori wasn't faring any better. Both young men swung their swords wildly –they were sure to hit a guard no matter where they swung since there were so many swarming them. A few minutes ago, Iori had told him about his past as an assassin and Takeru was extremely grateful for his help. There was no way he'd be able to take on all these guards on his own. He was very glad when they downed the last man a half an hour later. He still could hardly believe that the small, meek-looking young man at his side had been an assassin at one point in his life. Takeru shook his head. 'And he complained that he felt useless.'

Moping the sweat off his forehead, he headed over to Iori who was also alone and silently hoped that Takeru had been too busy to notice his fighting style. His past had been his ultimate secret and he wished it didn't have to come out just yet. He had been so used to hiding it that he felt strange to have someone know his secret. Takeru grabbed his shoulder and Iori nodded at the blonde man; they should really get going. They had no idea what had happened to Hikari and Miyako and they weren't about to let them get hurt. The pair of fighters made their way slowly into the castle, barely able to take down any guards who got in their way. They decided that going out of their way to find more guards to eradicate would help when the castle was actually infiltrated, so they took more time to do that. The way really needed to be clear for when Yamato and Koushirou stormed the castle.

They continued to run, going where Hikari had told them and hoping that Taichi and Daisuke were in the throne room as Jyou had suggested they would be. As the pair turned another right and stopped to catch their breaths. They opened the huge wooden doors as slightly as they could and snuck in, but they stopped short, their jaws to the floor in shock at what they were seeing.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the old priest said as Hikari lowered the chalice of wine from her lips –the symbol of her commitment to the man who stood across from her. Daisuke.

* * *

Yamato groaned. He had given the signal for the trebuchets to be fired, but minutes later his men appeared in front of him, telling him that they had malfunctioned. And worse, they would surely attract the guards' attention. At the moment, he wished he hadn't taken the job as the leader of the Rebellion. And worse still, Koushirou was nowhere to be found. Strangely enough, there was no yelling from within the castle walls, so he sent squads of his men to the different entrances to investigate. He himself decided to approach the drawbridge and yanked the heavy bridge down with just a grappling hook.

'This shouldn't happen so easily,' he thought, a little nervous. Yamato peeked inside and noticed a rather large pile of dead guards just inside the drawbridge. His eyebrow rose and he murmured something about Takeru having all the luck before entering the main castle completely and disappearing in the dark.

* * *

"Ah, Takeru Takaishi, glad to see that you could make it to the wedding. Sorry we forgot to formally invite you, but you know. With the war going on and all the problems your dear brother is having with his trebuchets, you probably wouldn't have gotten the memo," Taichi stated, clapping his hands together in satisfaction, loving how his daughter's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to stare in the blonde's direction.

Takeru, for his part, just growled. He gaped silently at Hikari, who looked very guilty. He saw her glance toward Miyako and he understood –they must have threatened Miyako to get her to marry Daisuke. But before Takeru could even open his mouth to ask why or even take a step, something shiny glinted in the air and imbedded itself in Takeru's right shoulder and the young blonde cried out in surprise. Everyone turned to the figure that stepped out of the shadows of the far wall; Takeru's jaw dropped yet again and Hikari gasped. Koushirou.

"You?!" Hikari's shrill voice streaked through the room. "You were the bug? You were the one pretending to be on the Rebellion side but actually worked for my father?!" Takeru and Iori's heads turned sharply toward Hikari and then back at Koushirou.

"Yes, that's exactly it-" But before Koushirou could continue his explanation, Iori leapt on him and attacked him with everything he had. In Iori's mind, he had to protect Miyako. He had to protect Hikari and he had to allow Takeru to have his last stand against Taichi or Daisuke. He had felt useless while he was cooped up in the Rebellion headquarters, but now that he was in action, his body remembered his abilities well. He had been an assassin for years before he had been caught and turned into a slave. He never thought he would feel so useful again and was thankful for the opportunity, even thought it might cost him his life.

While Takeru's (and everyone else's) eyes were drawn to the surprise attack, Daisuke took the opportunity to strike at Takeru. Hikari screamed at Takeru and the blonde barely managed to bring up his sword just in time to prevent his own death. Everything sounded as though it were a million miles away. Takeru gritted his teeth and pushed Daisuke's sword back and they both took their stances. Takeru felt as though Hikari's last hope was his blade. Every good leader hoped that their men would go one without him if something were to happen; after all, they were trained well. But he and Hikari were in love, and as cheesy as that sounded, he wasn't sure either of them could go on without the other. They had both become such constants in each other's lives.

'No pressure or anything,' he thought to himself sarcastically as Daisuke attacked again. Takeru blocked once again but was shocked as a sharp, white-hot pain ripped through his ear. He groaned loudly and fell to his knees, his hand going blindly up to his ear and with a sinking stomach felt the cold metal of a throwing star imbedded in his now deformed ear. Warm, sticky blood flowed down the side of his face and neck and he groaned as he recklessly yanked out the weapon. The world swam around him and he fought the urge to be sick.

Takeru looked behind him to see where the star had come from and spotted Koushirou standing over Iori's bloody, dead body. Takeru saw that Miyako had somehow beaten down the guards using the distraction and he hoped that she had gotten out of the chamber while she could as he watched Koushirou approach him. Hopefully Miyako could bring some help.

The strategist had no more throwing stars left on him, but Takeru knew that the man could defend himself if he needed. He also knew that Daisuke was across the chamber from him, waiting, sword held high. Taichi was next to him, holding Hikari. She caught his eye and he realized the ringing in his ears that he had been hearing was her scream.

"Ah, too bad you had to become injured, Takeru. Daisuke wanted a one-on-one battle to the death with you. He was always complaining that he had not gotten to fight you properly," Taichi chuckled, roughly restraining a struggling Hikari. Takeru could only nod his head, wincing. His ear had gone numb almost immediately; he wasn't sure whether that was from the pain or from the adrenaline that he was feeling in his bones. He slowly stood up and looked into Hikari's eyes, willing her to see how much he loved her. Taichi threw her to the wall behind him and Takeru realized that her hands were bound by rope.

He turned to Daisuke and nodded to the man that he respected as his rival and stood up and grabbed his sword. Adrenaline ran through his veins at the prospect of a fight to the death and he was able to ignore any pain that he felt from his ear being mutilated. He took his stance and across from him Daisuke did the same, both men vaguely feeling that this fight would extremely important to the outcome of the war.

Both men stood silent, taking in the intense feeling of the moment.

Daisuke let out a cry as he rushed forward, sword raised to deliver a deadly blow to his opponent.

Hikari watched, afraid, exhausted. Takeru was injured, Iori was dead, Miyako was missing, and her hands were tied. She had no idea what to do, but she felt that she was supposed to be doing something. She looked around the room desperately, trying to ignore the grunts from the battle and Iori's dead body that was leaking blood all over the floor. Her eyes landed on the ceiling –more importantly, they landed on the chandelier hanging high in the middle of the room. Her eyes searched for the near-invisible rope that she knew existed. She had watched time and again as servants raised and lowered the chandelier for special occasions using the rope. Her brown eyes found it and followed it to the wall and right behind her. Silently she squealed with happiness. Now, if only she could get Takeru away from underneath the chandelier. He looked like if he was any more active, he might pass out.

Her opportunity came in a rather painful-looking kick to Takeru's chest that sent him sliding across the floor. Hikari fumbled with the knot behind her and smiled when she felt it give. The chandelier made a whooshing sound as it hurtled to the floor.

* * *

Yamato groaned out loud as he turned yet another corner and no guards came out to attack him. His nerves were becoming frazzled because he kept expecting something to jump out at him; there was no way Takeru and Iori had wiped out _every single guard._ He grunted, not worried about making noise anymore because Takeru had stolen all the fun. A sudden shadow moved across the floor and he whipped around.

Nothing.

'Okay, so perhaps Takeru didn't get all the guards. I shouldn't let my guard down,' Yamato thought. He turned back around and crept more quietly through the hallway, searching for any signs of his brother. He wasn't able to take two steps before he felt a twinge in his neck, just below his skull. Whatever it was didn't hurt, but his whole body suddenly became numb and soon, to his surprise, his legs wouldn't support him and gave out. He cried out as he fell to the floor, wondering what the hell was going on. He raised a hand to his neck where the twinge started and discovered a cold, hard throwing star imbedded into his neck. He pulled his hand away and saw his warm, red blood sticky on his fingers. Reality came to him in short doses. He had been taken out with one throwing star to the neck. He was bleeding. He couldn't move. He felt someone move him so that he was face up and saw his attacker. His assailant's identity was the most surprising thing about this situation; it was his own strategist.

From above, Koushirou grinned. "Sorry, Yamato. I've been working for King Taichi the whole time. You shouldn't be surprised. I always disappeared for a few days at a time. Remember how you were always looking for me when Takeru first arrived? Also, nothing I make malfunctions unless I want it to. Those trebuchets you were pathetically fighting with? That was my doing. Want to know why Taichi was so prepared for you? I told him your plans. And now I've killed you, it seems. Sorry, it's nothing personal. It's the most logical choice for me to make when I reviewed the statistics. It was obvious to me that King Taichi is going to win."

Yamato gasped as he lay on his back; he was starting to choke. He had known as soon as he realized what had happened that he was going to die. His body was paralyzed and his mind was fuzzing up; it was obvious that Koushirou had been aiming for the medulla oblongata and found it. He tried to lift his arms but it was useless. His breath hitched and slowed. His last conscious thought was of Mimi and how he had wished that he had said a proper goodbye to her. Yamato's body went blank and relaxed, signifying to Koushirou that his prey was finally dead.

He would have been long gone by then if Jyou and Ken hadn't showed up. Koushirou groaned, annoyed that of all the people that could have followed Yamato, it was the strategist and the psychologist. The two Rebels brandished their gleaming swords at Koushirou and the red-headed assassin was totally unprepared for their double attack. Ken came at him from the front and Koushirou expected Jyou to rush him from behind, but he was shocked as Jyou smartly attacked him from the side. The older man must have realized that if Koushirou raised his sword, he could easily deflect attacks from in front and behind simultaneously.

His attention conveniently diverted toward Jyou, Ken rushed him and ran him through the stomach. Koushirou's eyes grew wide and slumped forward, blood gushing from his mouth as he slowly died. Strategist-turned-traitor could only wonder at how easy it was for them to kill him.

Jyou and Ken nodded to each other, panting. They had no idea where Takeru and Iori were, so they decided to back out of the castle and help with the fight outside. The broken trebuchets had caused some problems and their forces were slightly outnumbered. They paused at Yamato's body and knew that they could not tell anyone about this. Their leader's death could really affect the morale of the freedom fighters and since they were already the underdogs, telling them such news was only the worst option. They vowed that they would come back once the battle was over to give their leader a proper burial.

* * *

All eyes in the throne room locked onto the falling chandelier as it hit its target; the only sound in the room was the gasp of King Taichi and the shattering of the crystal as it fell on him. Almost comically, Takeru and Daisuke's eyes shifted over to Hikari.

"I cannot believe that you have just killed your own father!" Daisuke blurted, completely forgetting about his battle to the death with the blonde across the chamber. He threw up his hands for effect and stood staring at his wife, unsure of what else to say. Takeru was practically staring bullets at her, his mouth dropped open_ again_, and she could see the question in both their eyes. Fidgeting, she moved forward to answer, her voice shaking.

"All my life, I have been pampered and spoiled. All my choices," she said, looking pointedly at Daisuke, "have been made for me from who I marry to what scent is to be put into my bath. I knew that I wanted the option of making my own choices, but I was also naïve. I had no idea that my father had anything to do with my mother's death until recently. Worst of all, he had been collaborating with the Motomiya kingdom for years before Daisuke came to be my suitor. Among all of this, I discovered the Rebellion and what they were fighting for; choices. I knew then that I couldn't live with someone like my father, who had been lying to me my whole life and I couldn't let Daisuke marry me, even though that happened. I had to join the Rebellion, but I had no idea how since I was under my father's constantly watchful eye. Then Takeru came and I discovered that I didn't care anymore because what my father had been doing was _wrong_, and no matter who I was I couldn't let it go on, just standing on the sidelines," Hikari said, her voice growing stronger as she went on, determined to get all this off her chest.

Both men were still staring at her in shock and she realized what a mess everything was. Crystal shattered all over the floor, Iori's dead body across the chamber from her, Takeru dripping his blood all over the stone floor. It was all becoming too much coupled with the fact that she had killed her father. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. She felt her own eyes rolling back into her head and she fell backwards. To her surprise, she didn't hit the stone floor but fell into a pair of waiting arms. A voice above her asked something that she didn't understand, but she managed to stay awake as she happily registered the voices of Ken, Jyou and Miyako.

The two newcomers quickly leaned Hikari against a pillar and disarmed a shocked Daisuke before anything else could happen. Miyako wrapped her arms around Takeru and helped him to stand up to take him to Mimi, who was waiting outside the castle. He tried to get answers about the battle, but Jyou and Ken shooed him away. Ken picked up Hikari to follow Miyako to Mimi and Jyou pinned Daisuke's wrist to his shoulder blade to ensure that he could not get away and followed after.

Once inside the makeshift infirmary, Takeru was finally able to relax. He still wanted answers, but he was exhausted and losing blood; he could understand the need for silence. He sat patiently as Mimi cleansed his ear wound with alcohol; he could barely feel any pain at the moment. She informed him about the bruise on his chest and how to take care of it and wrapped a bandage around his ear and left him to sleep on the table. Mimi knew that she would have to be the one to tell the blonde that his brother wasn't ever coming back, and she didn't know if she was prepared for that; it had barely sunk in for her that her lover was gone forever. She turned away from the sleeping Takeru before she could tear up again and went to take care of Hikari.

* * *

Ken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Miyako stole up behind him and whispered a 'yes' in his ear. He turned around to give her an inquiring stare and she smiled at him and murmured, "Yes, I'll marry you, Ken."

His eyes widened and he smiled. They had lost a lot of good people in the battle, but with the king dead and Daisuke in their grasp, the war was already over. All they had left to do was figure out what to do with the spikey-haired boy and rebuild their lives. The battle might have been short compared to most rebellions, but a lot had happened.

Ken wrapped his arms around Miyako and rested his chin on her head, content for now.

* * *

A few days later found the Princess snuggled up in her cot next to a still injured Takeru in the Rebellion headquarters. Mimi had told him when he had woken up two days ago about his brother's fate and he had tried to accept it with dignity. Takeru and Hikari had been discussing what to do with Daisuke; should they kill him, imprison him, send him back to the Motomiya kingdom and banish him?

"You cannot kill him, otherwise you would be just as bad as my father," Hikari mumbled against the blonde's chest. She felt him nod and continued, "I think you should send him back. But I don't know how to dissolve our marriage. Technically, I should go back with him." Hikari giggled as Takeru growled at the word 'marriage.'

"I think we can figure out a way to convince him it was all in his imagination," Takeru mumbled, standing up to go see Daisuke. Hikari followed him into the Rebellion prison and frowned, hoping that Takeru wasn't about to hurt him.

As they approached Daisuke, Takeru grasped the metal bars and called to him. Daisuke appeared, looking angry and defiant and sorry all at the same time. Takeru grinned ferally.

"You're in my domain now, at my mercy. Since my brother is dead," Takeru ground out, "my word is the only word keeping you here instead of on the execution block. As such, you will deny ever having married the Princess. This is not a request. Think about it, you have no weapons, means to defend yourself, or backer anymore. You're all alone in a foreign kingdom." He winced slightly at the sound of his words; he really wasn't so cocky in reality, but he would be damned if Daisuke would try and take his rightful place as king. To add to his threat, he brandished a newly polished and rather nasty-looking short sword with a jagged double-edge.

Daisuke's eyes widened comically and he just nodded at Takeru. The blonde was right, he did have the upper hand now that Daisuke was in jail. And even though King Taichi had died, the priest had not yet placed the crown upon Daisuke's head, so he really was in no position to demand anything. All he could really do was nod and agree with whatever the Rebellion said; after all, they were keeping him alive and for that he was thankful. He saw the blonde nod at him and smirk before walking off.

'Cocky bastard,' Daisuke thought sarcastically, his eye twitching, before slinking off to his corner.

* * *

A few weeks later an armed guard containing a rather grumpy and embarrassed Daisuke was sent off in the direction of the Motomiya kingdom and the rest of the Rebellion was beginning to recover from the battle. Most importantly, Hikari was finally able to take her rightful place as the Queen since both her parents could no longer serve their country.

* * *

_Author's Note_- Yes, I know there's a lot of stuff to take in and I know it ended abruptly, but there will be an epilogue following. The last paragraph exists to link the present to the future within the epilogue. And I would like to address another issue while I'm at it. I know that the time period is supposed to be in the medieval times, but I have integrated the present with the medieval times to create a sort of neo-medieval time period. For example, there are castles and kings and things like that, but they don't speak in Old English or anything like that and there are metal tables in Mimi's infirmary. Also, yes, Yamato and and Taichi Koushirou and Iori are all dead and are not coming back. 


	22. Phoenix Rises: Epilogue

**Hope's Blade**

By TG

_Author's Note_- Finally, it's the end as we know it! The epilogue! Please enjoy! No, really, you deserve it after all these years! I will come back and eventually edit stuff. So don't be surprised!

_Disclaimer_- Don't own Digimon, but we do own the story. So don't take it. Kthnx.

Chapter 22- Epilogue

_'Phoenix Rises'_

_Recap:_

_A few weeks later an armed guard containing a rather grumpy and embarrassed Daisuke was sent off in the direction of the Motomiya kingdom and the rest of the Rebellion was beginning to recover from the battle. Most importantly, Hikari was finally able to take her rightful place as the Queen since both her parents could no longer serve their country. _

Mimi sighed. Life without Yamato had been extremely hard and it had only been six months. She couldn't imagine what the rest of her life would be like if it was this hard right now. Everyday she missed him and her wishes were holding her down. Oh, how she wished they could have gotten married and had children. She wanted to grow old with him and live happily.

She couldn't help but scoff at that idea. Happiness? There is really no such thing after a war. Sure, there is peace and calm, but how could she possibly be happy again after her dreams had been ripped apart? The only things that kept her going was her work as a nurse and Takeru's constant visits. Her father had gone back to try and salvage the small family farm so he could bring in money, leaving Mimi to work at the infirmary which used to be the Rebel headquarters. She made a mental note to thank Prin-Queen Hikari for converting the entire headquarters into Mimi's very own hospital. The work kept her mind off of her pains.

Mimi knew that she would never love another man like she had loved Yamato, but over the past six months she had forced herself into realizing that he wasn't coming back. Even through such depressing thoughts, she knew that she was a strong woman and she would make it somehow. After all, she had all her friends from the Rebellion, like Jyou, and she had lived through being a slave, running away, and being a nurse in a war.

* * *

Miyako and Ken had gotten married a few months ago and Miyako was already pregnant with her first child. She secretly hoped it was a boy so she could name him Iori. She remembered that if it wasn't for him sacrificing himself and distracting Koushirou, she and her friends probably wouldn't have been able to escape the throne room with their lives. Both her and Ken were so thankful to have each other when so many families had been torn apart. They could only hope that the child would be born normally and not be a stillborn or diseased, as many babies were. Godmother Mimi would be heartbroken if something were to happen to it.

All the guards in the castle had been replaced with fresh guards who had proven their loyalties to the Queen and Jyou had been lucky enough to be put in command of them. He was Queen Hikari's trusted advisor and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he had been Yamato's second in charge. Jyou wasn't about to complain, since the job was right up his alley.

He had been seeing Mimi whenever he had free time and they were becoming very close friends. He knew he was starting to fall in love with her, but he had a feeling that it would take quite a long time for her to get over Yamato's death; after all, those two had gone through a lot together.

'No matter,' Jyou thought, 'I can wait as long as it takes. I just want her to be happy again.'

He knew, unfortunately, that Mimi was of the age to be married and that eventually her father would ask her to settle down, so Jyou kept a ring in his pocket just in case the chance ever showed itself. After all, it was one thing to marry someone you don't know just after you've lost someone you'll love forever, but it's a different thing entirely to marry a best friend and at least be content the rest of your life. He also knew that Mimi may never love him, but if she agreed to marriage, she would not be unloved. If she agreed, of course.

Jyou smiled absently and continued to walk the corridors of the castle as he patted the ring in his pocket. Someday.

* * *

Takeru stood over an unmarked grave, silent as the wind blew through the trees. This was the first time he had come to his brother's grave since the battle; he just couldn't bring himself to come any earlier. He dearly missed his brother and wished with all his might that it had been him instead of Yamato, but wishing would not bring his brother back to life. It felt like a rip off that he was suddenly able to enter into his brother's life only to have Yamato snatched away from him forever.

He heard light footsteps behind him and smiled. A small hand wound around his waist and Hikari rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed her tenderly. He knew that they were both so lucky that they still had each other, even though they would probably not get married anytime soon. It was not that they didn't love each other, but only that there was simply no _time_; Takeru had been made a military leader under Jyou and was constantly busy in meetings and patrolling and stopping small bands of rebels, and Hikari was always busy helping her people to rebuild and get used to the change of monarchs. They knew that eventually they would marry, but it would not be until everything had finally settled down into peacetime.

Takeru placed his hands over hers and they both stood in the cemetery, watching the leaves blowing in the trees and the sun setting in the background. Not everything had turned out happily ever after, but even though some of their most beloved friends had lost their lives, they would reconstruct their lives and press on. There was nowhere to go but forward.

_Author's Note-_ Well.. That's it. It's finally over after so many years! I'm excited.


End file.
